This Crazy Ride
by Relient City
Summary: Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu are freshman at Fiore University. They form their own band and everything seems to be great, until everyone's pasts start to slowly resurface, creating of domino effect of half-truths, lies, and hiding in bushes. Not to mention Erza and Gray's favorite thing to do has become tearing at each other's throats. Welcome to the roller coaster known as college.
1. Wrong Directions

**A/N:** Thanks for clicking on this story! This is my first fan-fic and I'm totally thrilled to add my story to the world of Grayza. Gray and Erza will probably never be canon, but in my head they are. I love the meme where Gray says to Erza- "What if I told you our ship doesn't need to be canon to sail?" xD There will definitely be some NaLu in here, they go so well with each other. Anyway I would like to give a shout-out to Hypocrisy, his Grayza story - _Fairy Academy_ \- is on point. Also this chappy is for Dear Rosie, her story is the first one I read and it's brilliant- don't forget to read _13th Street_! (Note: _Italizied words_ are what the characters are thinking. I don't want to flood the story with quotation marks.)

* * *

**Chapter 1 **–** Wrong Directions**

Butterflies knocked around in the freshman's stomach like bowling balls as she was sitting in the backseat of a cab. She looked out of the window and thought gleefully, _Wow, I can't believe I'm almost here!_ _College is so close I can feel it! I wonder who my roommate is gonna be; I hope we can become really great friends._

The cheerful girl in the cab is Lucy Heartfilia. She has bright brown eyes and blonde hair that shines in the sun.

A few minutes later she stepped out of the cab, greeted by cloudy skies with a brilliant blue backdrop. She grabbed her three suitcases and backpack from the trunk, and entered into the doors of Fiore University. _Hmmm isn't there supposed to be a group of upper classmen here to help me find my dorm?_ Lucy obliviously wandered around the hall like a lost duck. She finally poked her head into one of the rooms and called out, "Hello is anyone there?" _Boy, it sure is humid here_, she thought as she pushed her way through the door.

"Hey, what are you doing in the boy's locker room?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Lucy turned toward the speaker and caught sight of something she was not prepared to see. It was a guy about her age who had hair that seamlessly blended black and blue. He had deep, dark blue eyes that stared at her inquisitively, waiting for an answer. Also did she mention he wasn't wearing a shirt?!

"I-I-" she stammered as her cheeks turned rosy from embarrassment. "Isn't this where freshmen meet the upperclassmen so that they can show them where the dorms are?"

The dark haired boy burst out laughing hysterically. He knew it was rude but her expression was so genuine. "You must be kidding right? We're in Mashima Gym. It's a part of Fiore University, but it's definitely not a dorm. Look, you seem a little lost. Do you need help finding your way around campus? Sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. The name's Gray.

"Oh, umm thanks for the offer. I'm Lucy and I guess it would be nice to have someone show me around. I'm looking for Larson Hall."

Gray grinned, "Hey that's cool! I can lead you right there cause I'm at Hope Hall which is nearby." Gray started walking toward the exit but he hadn't even made it two steps before he heard Lucy squeal,

"Aren't you gonna put a shirt on or something?"

"Crap, I always forget that part."

* * *

"Thanks for showing me to my dorm and carrying my bags for me Gray," Lucy beamed at him. "Oh, I forgot to ask this earlier but how in the heck do you know your way around campus so well?"

Gray gulped down several deep breaths with his hands on his knees before answering. He had after all carried her THREE suitcases up THREE flights of stairs. _What did you put all in here, gold bricks? _he grumbled silently_._ Gray turned to Lucy and explained, "I've been living here early for about a month. I'm playing ice hockey and Coach Elfman wanted the team to have some chemistry before the season officially started." Gray looked down at his watch, "Shoot I gotta go. I have practice in five minutes and trust me, if you value your life, you'll never show up late when Elfman's around. See ya later!"

Gray dashed down the hall as Lucy waved after him. She shouted down the hall, "Didn't you have practice already today?"

A faint voice replied, "Yeah, but as Elfman says, a real man has practice two times a day!"

Lucy smiled and shook her head, pleased that she had already made a friend. _He's so sweet, but what's up with his obliviousness of shedding clothes?_ She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the tower of suitcases piled high on a wheelbarrow as she turned around the corner. She tried to veer towards the right but the wheelbarrow took up so much space that it was futile. Lucy crashed head on into the luggage and sent it flying.

"What do you think you're doing?" a girl's voice cried at Lucy. She walked right up to Lucy and pointed a finger at her face. "You're gonna clean this up. Do you know how long it took me to stack all of this, much less carry it up three flights of stairs?"

"Look I'm sorry, ahhhh-"

"It's Erza," she replied curtly.

Lucy sized up who she was talking before she replied. _Wow, she's pretty. She has deep red hair that compliments her dark brown eyes. Too bad she has a fiery temperament._ Lucy mischievously grinned and decided to mess with her. "Wow nice to meet you too, I'm Lucy and you have such a charming personality. It makes me wanna be just like you."

Erza narrowed her eyes at Lucy, "Was that an attempt at sarcasm? I can hardly tell. And at least I know what a dorm looks like. I saw your little stunt where you thought Mashima Gym was one. Anyway I'm gonna check out my room now." She grabbed her wheelbarrow and trudged off.

_Please don't turn left_, Lucy prayed. Erza turned left. _Aaand of course her room number is 214. My roomie will most likely be the death of me._ Lucy slumped against the wall and let out an audible groan. "I'm doomed."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks so much for reading till the end! I hope to update every week, we'll see how that goes with school though. (blah) Ahhh I had so much fun having Lucy and Erza banter. Don't worry, they'll become friends soon enough. Also when I see everyone's profiles I always click on them to see the stories you wrote! I'm kinda stalker-ish that way xD Check back for chapter two in a week or so!

**Side-note: **I started this story in January and looking back now I realize that my beginning is similar to 13th Street. o.O I'm too lazy to re-write the similar points, but soon my story totally takes a huge different direction.


	2. Prank Wars

**Chapter 2** –** Prank Wars**

Erza had a small smile on her lips and she radiated contentment as she slept. She was dreaming of strawberry cheesecake. It sat atop a white pedestal and the perfect blend of vanilla and fruit wafted throughout the room. Then without warning her dream slipped away into the abyss and was replaced with the loud sounds of banjo and twang. Erza instantly sat up in bed as Lucy's voice pervaded the dorm with lyrics. "Why the heck are you singing at 6:00 in the morning?" Erza demanded while she threw her pillow at Lucy.

"I thought you'd enjoy your alarm," Lucy smiled back sweetly as she expertly ducked the oncoming pillow. "You don't mind county music do you? Anyway I gotta go eat breakfast, talk to you later!"

Lucy skipped out of the dorm while Erza glared daggers at Lucy's vanishing figure. As Erza contemplated how best to strangle Lucy the clock turned 6:05. This time a soft beep pervaded the dorm. _Arghhhh I can't stand that girl_ She whipped out her phone and started to text Gray. "My roommate is crazy! She woke me up at 6:00 with her obnoxious music and she's sarcastic and full of it!"

Gray was quick to reply, "She sounds like you."

"Shut up."

"Hey I have an idea…"

"Oh?" Erza's interest peaked, "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Lucy felt like she was carrying rocks on her back. She struggled with the weight as she walked to get to her first class of her college career, calculus. _Only two more sets of stairs. You can do it girl! I suppose this is the price I pay for carrying around a laptop and all the books I want to read._ After one more final self-cheer she gathered her strength and made it to Professor Gildarts's class. She collapsed into the nearest desk in sight. Lucy noticed that the desk she shared was with a boy who had a peculiar shade of red hair. It was pink-salmon that was accompanied with eyes almost as black as ink. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern. "You look like you just ran a marathon and then a tractor bulldozed you."

"Yeah, I'm alright, my backpack was giving just me grief," Lucy replied as she rubbed her sore back.

"I'm Natsu by the way, who are you?"

"Oh I'm Lucy"

"Nice to meet you Lucy," he grinned and motioned for a fist bump, which was greeted back with surprising force. "Not too shabby, most girls look at my hand like it's a monster."

Their attention was then brought back to the professor as he rapped his desk with a ruler. "Ok enough chatter, listen up kids. There is only one rule in my class that you must all follow," Prof Gildarts said as he paced around the front of the room. "You will address me as Prof. Gildarts, and not Prof. Clive as your schedule says. The only reason being is that I like to mess with the college council. They're too uptight about everything." He grinned, "Just don't tell them I said that."

"I like this guy already," Natsu whispered to Lucy.

"Now that we're clear please take out your calc book and open to page 15."

Lucy bent down to get her book and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her backpack literally was filled with rocks of every shape, size, and color. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a certain red-head who was trying to stifle her laughter. She was ticked, but right now she had bigger things to deal with.

"What are you preparing for miss, the apocalypse?" Gildarts laughed. "Tell you what, you can have my book for a day and you can just bring your own tomorrow." Lucy's face turned bright red. All she could do was nod and mumble out a thank you.

Natsu shifted his gaze from the embarrassed blonde to the still laughing red head. _Erza, what are you up too?_

* * *

Lucy angrily munched on her sandwich. After calculus had gotten out at noon she had stormed out of class looking for a place to eat and plot revenge. She decided to check out the Fairy Tail Sub Shop and she wasn't disappointed. All the staff was really nice, especially the cashier Mirajane. While they chatted Lucy found out that Mira attends Fiore University as a sophomore. She promised to meet up with Mira later as she walked to a window booth in the corner to enjoy her sub. It was called Fire Dragon's Best and it was stuffed with pepperoni, salami, jalapeño peppers, lettuce, and house made hot sauce. "Heh, that was a good choice," Natsu commented as he slide into the other side of the booth. "Ya know, I can smell a prank war from a mile away and I think you might need some help. I admire your courage to challenge Erza but to win you're gonna need an accomplice." He said the last bit with a mischievous smile.

Lucy's jaw dropped and she set down her half-eaten sub. "You know Erza?"

"Gray, her, and I have been best buds since grade school. Listen, are you in or what?"

Her brown eyes gleamed, "Well I do have something in mind…"

* * *

Erza was exhausted. Her first day of college was no walk in the park. Her classes for the day included calculus, physics, and the required freshman class English. All she wanted to do was plop down on her bed and sleep. "Ah blessed sleep!" She pushed open the door to her dorm and saw that her bed was missing. "Ummm Lucy, did my bed run off somewhere?"

Lucy casually looked up from her book, and said in a lazy voice, "Check the roof."

Her response snapped Erza out of her sleepiness. "Are you freaking kidding me?" She ran up to the roof and lo and behold her precious bed was there. Wind whipped around Erza as she texted Gray for the hundredth time that day. "My bed's been kidnapped. Get yer sorry butt over to the roof of Larson Hall now!"

* * *

"Wow," Gray commented. "She got you good."

Erza hadn't bothered to change into pajamas or even get under the sheets. She just laid on top of the blankets with her eyes closed. It had taken them over an hour to sneak that stupid bed downstairs and avoid the resident assistant Juvia. She patrolled the hall ways religiously each night and she usually caught people too, like Loke. (Boys and girls weren't allowed in each other's dorms past 10:00 p.m. Gray hadn't been able to get there until 10:30 because of an emergency ice hockey practice, courtesy of Coach Elfman.)

Gray couldn't but help notice how different Erza looked when completely exhausted. Usually she is reserved, bossy, and guarded. But now, she seems more fragile and exposed. Instead of her usual straight hair, it is wavy and it gently frames her face.

"Hey thanks for the help. You should probably get outta here, Juvia randomly checks in the dorms." Erza mumbled one last thing to him before she went out into dreamland. "Oh, and she carries a bullhorn with her."

The name Juvia was enough to send shivers down his spine. _I say hi to her once and now she's convinced I'm the one._ He walked over to the sleeping Erza, bent down, and whispered good night gently in her ear. Then the last thing he did before he left was softly kiss Erza on the cheek_. I don't have enough nerve to do that when she's awake. Ha, what's the point? How am I supposed to get close to her when he's always in the back her mind?_

* * *

Lucy had had enough. She woke up the next morning surrounded with hundreds of Dixie cups on the floor filled with ice cold water. They were coincidentally only on her side of the dorm. The first step she took out of her bed spilled water on her library books. Now they were unreadable and she'd have to pay for the damages. _Does it look like I'm made of money?_ She strode into the her dorm after breakfast and fumed, "Erza, what makes you think you can-" She stopped mid-sentence. Erza had her back to the wall and her arms were wrapped around her legs. Her whole body quavered. Lucy's voice softened, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Erza's tear stained face looked up. "It's- it's nothing, just a letter."

Lucy sat down next to her, "You don't have to tell me. You know, I've come to realize all this fighting is so petty. We're roommates so we should be best friends, not two girls who can't get along because of first impressions. " She let out a little laugh. "I'm quick to judge others, but I tend to give myself lenience," she said quietly.

"No, I'm the one who started all this. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm impatient and-"

Lucy gently cut her off. "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. What's past is past right? My mom always used to tell me that new mornings bring in fresh starts. Friends forever?"

Erza smiled, "Friends forever."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my gosh, this chapter took so long to write! I lost track after hour two and right now its 1:15 a.m. XD Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this and look forward to chapter three! Haha, I love all the scheming the four did. Next up is Gray's perspective! Ok, let's go to the **shout-out corner**. Y'alls reviews are all appreciated!

**WinterWaltz** \- Thanks for the sweetest and first review!

**Starrymoon** – Chapter 2 is here!

**Black Falcoln** – Glad you like it. :)

**Anime is my attitude** – I'll update weekly, and I did this one early!

**GrayzaLover** – Haha yes, Grayza moments are needed. :)


	3. You Wanna Go?

**A/N:** So I decided to write entirely with Gray's POV this chapter, just to change it up. Also check out episode 129, IT HAS A GRAYZA MOMENT! Well, sort of, you'll see. :/ Personally I think the episodes before the seven years were better, but FT lives on.

* * *

**Chapter 3 **–** You Wanna Go?**

I sighed again. It was just another day at The Sub, which consisted of monotonously slicing vegetables, hearing Natsu trying to pick fights with the customers, and avoiding Juvia.

"Gray would you please try to stick with the uniform for once?" Erza reprimanded as she passed by me and rolled her eyes.

"Look get off my case," I retorted. "I most definitely am wearing clothes." Right when I said that I looked down and of course my shirt had mysteriously gone missing. "Natsu what did you do with my shirt?" I asked with great annoyance. I was tired of Erza's comments on my clothes, or more like my lack of it. He had a nasty habit of hiding my stuff and I was determined to find where he put it, even if I had to beat it out of him.

There was a cool breeze that flooded the shop and in stepped Lucy, looking quite pleased with herself. "Gray," she eagerly greeted as she rushed toward me. She practically jumped on me and gave me a hug. "You would not believe how thankful I am that you invited me here to get a job. The interview was flawless!" She continued to talk until that someone with serious attachment issues rushed at the unsuspecting victim and knocked her to the floor.

"Stay away from Gray-sama! He is Juvia's only, especially without a shirt," she winked at me.

"Hey, get off her," I snapped. "Also, could you please stop with the winking?"

"Oh I'm sorry Gray-sama. I'll just hold your hand instead!" she said cheerily.

I mentally face palmed. She could not get it through her water logged brain that I was not interested in her.

* * *

Awright, I admit that today was not like the usual. Lucy kept everyone entertained with her impromptu sing-alongs and general charming demeanor. Customers came in from left and right. It hadn't been this busy since summer. Of course the best part of the day was Erza. She was basically a living hurricane, making one sandwich after another. I was smiling idiotically as I watched her whirl left and right, shouting orders at everyone. She also yelled at customers to move out of the way, even though Makarov had told her on plenty of occasions to act more like Mira. We all knew that would never happen, although The Sub employees do have bets placed on if Erza will ever be Mira-nized.

"Gray's got the hots for Erza!" Natsu obliviously smirked aloud.

"You little punk, not so loud," I urgently whispered. "Erza doesn't even see me that way and if we stand around here much longer we're both going to get smacked into tomorrow by her." I glared at him, trying willfully with my mind to shut him up.

"Oh yea, you wanna go?" Natsu challenged. "Erza, Gray says you're-"

I panicked and did the best thing I thought I could do at the time. Normally I'm pretty chill and I don't mind Natsu' naggings, but he went too far this time. Erza and my relationship was off limits. The tomato I was slicing one moment ago soared though the air and hit the intended target. Tomato skin and seeds dripped down his face. "Look man I'm sorry but-" My apology was cut off as I tasted something sweet and salty in my mouth.

"If you want a battle, I'll give you a war!" Natsu roared at me as he continued to pelt me with big slabs of meat.

"Natsu quit it this instant, you're scaring the customers away. Act like a young adult for once," Erza demanded with hands on her hips. My eyes subconsciously stayed there, appreciating her curves until I felt a cucumber slide down my back. I gave in and began to do a full on frontal assault against Natsu with anything I could find. Unfortunately one of those times I grabbed a book with a frayed cover and chucked it. That sent Erza, who had currently been telling Lucy she too mature to join in such childish battles, over the edge.

"Fullbuster, do you realize that was the book I had to beg, BEG, Levy for her to let me borrow?" she cried indignantly. She promptly joined the battle and now that it was 2 vs 1 I was getting pulverized. Erza continued to call me progressively worse names while squirting hot sauce at me and Natsu had moved on to the heavy loaves of bread. Not to mention the whole shop has gotten involved too. It was a mess until the one person I didn't want to see strode into the shop. He was the owner and boss of the Fairy Tail Sub Shop, Makarov Dreyar.

All he had to do was clap in order for the room to became deathly quiet. Employees were paused in various stages of throwing and ducking. "Scarlet, Dreyar, you have some explaining to do." He pointed to his office and to us underlings he threatened, "You guys clean up. I don't want to see one speck of a crumb by the time I'm done with these two. If I spot anything, all of your paychecks will suffer. Pah, kids these days." He shook his head while smiling and walked away with a timid Erza and Laxus following him. I can never tell if my boss is angry or proud of all our shenanigans.

* * *

Erza didn't talk to me for a week. Lucy told me she now always refers to me as "that jerk of a friend." The silence continued until I cornered her on a Monday afternoon. She was by Magnolia Fountain, which is in the center of campus.

"Erza, listen, are still mad at me? You do know that was a week and a half ago." She just glared at me. Nerves were starting to sink into my whole body and I knew I had to apologize and make it up to her before she stopped talking to me altogether. I took a deep breath and in my most gentlemanly voice I asked, "Would you like to go ice skating with me this Friday?"

"No," she simply stated with her arms crossed.

That was a blow to my ego, but luckily I don't give up that easily. "Aww come on, whatever your excuse is, it won't be better than my surprise. Of course I can't tell you unless you say yes." Visibly I could see her mind torn between staying firm and giving in. I silently pumped my fist in the air. _She's gonna say yes!_

Her voice wavered angrily, "You're pushing it Fullbuster, but I guess I'll go. Now tell me your surprise, you know they drive me crazy, " she stared at me, expecting a swift answer.

"Naw, I think you can wait," I grinned obnoxiously. My mind was screaming _ohmygosh-ohmyfreakingeverything._ The great Erza actually gave the green light. As I walked away to ice hockey practice she stood perfectly still with fists clenched, surely regretting agreeing. I called to her cheerily. "See you at midnight."

"Yeah, don't let my answer get to your head ice brain," she shot back, arms still crossed with a look of pure hatred in her beautiful, but threatening brown eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **Gray is the best, he narrates so awesomely and his personality is so chill and laid back. I love him! xD Also reviews are much cherished! Anywho, the **shout-out corner** is here.

**GrayzaLover** \- Another update has arrived! Haha to be honest why can't Gray be real?

**Anime is my attitude** – A whole chapter of Gray's POV! Did you like it?


	4. Whit

**A/N:** Well I don't have much to say, just that worms are evil. One time my sister chased me around the kitchen with my science book that had pictures of them. Worst. day. ever.

* * *

**Chapter 4 **–** Whit**

Gray looked in the mirror and ran a hand through his dark hair, glaring at his reflection. No matter how much he tried, he could never tame down the ever-present spikes. Normally he couldn't care less about what he looked like, but the girl he was spending time with tonight was worth his every effort. He had made sure to "borrow" Natsu's heavenly smelling cologne, iron his best white jacket, and buy her a small rose.

As he stepped out of his dorm he was greeted with a slight breeze that rustled his hair. Gray closed his eyes, breathing in the crisp, fresh air that blew off from the Tiger Tall Mountains. His chest that was erratically beating a moment ago from apprehension and nervousness slowed down to an even rhythm. As he walked to Larson Hall he gave himself a pep talk. All he could come up with was what Coach Elfman pounded into his head every practice, "Be a real man!" As he rounded the corner he easily spotted Erza's elegant contour standing outside of the front entrance. She was wearing a floral print sundress that flowed down her long legs. A cropped denim completed the look and complimented her figure. It took all his strength not to kiss her right then and there, if he did he would surely get a black eye, or worse. "You are stunning," was all he could say.

Erza blushed, "You don't look half-bad yourself."_ Wait, this is suspiciously looking like a first date of sorts. We are just friends going on a friendly outing._ Gray stood there looking like a model. He had perfect windswept hair, red cheeks that were flushed from the cold, and his signature white jacket that . _This is supposed to just be an apology for ruining Levy's book, _she chastised herself._ It really isn't my fault I think Gray looks super attractive right now. _Erza took a deep breath of the refreshing nighttime air. _It's all hormones._

She was about to chew him out when he leaned in and gently tucked a trimmed pink rose behind her ear. Erza gingerly fingered it, a blush starting to creep up her neck again. Gray grinned and grabbed her hand, taking off at a slow jog. Despite his cool demeanor, his hand radiated warmness, sending a tingling sensation throughout her body.

Gray stopped at Magnolia Fountain and pulled out two old scooters that looked like a lot of care had been put into restoring them. "We'll be using these to get to the ice rink." He looked at her sheepishly, "I hope your ok with this, I would take you on my motorcycle but long story short my big sister confiscated it. Now she has it and there is probably girly decals all over it."

Erza burst into pure laughter, her sweet voice gasping for breath. "I can totally imagine you on your new, pink Harley. Perhaps you need a matching leather jacket, princess?"

"It's not that hilarious," he grumbled. "Just for that, I'm gonna beat you so badly to the ice rink that all you'll be tasting is my dust." He took off at full speed, charging down hill with ebony hair flying in every direction. His fading voice called out, "Just try to get me now!"

* * *

Gray had been so confident he would win, but at the last minute he just had to trip over the parking block, his weight thrusting him into a bush while Erza gracefully cruised past him to the finish line. She looked pleased with herself. "That my dear is why you don't challenge girls."

His pride had been dealt a blow, but he soon forgot about what happened as he and Erza glided around the ice arena for what seemed like forever. They talked about everything, from swapping stories about the crazy antics of Natsu and Lucy to bantering about which popular teen thriller was better. They also had racing re-matches, but every time Erza won. "How in the hell do you ice skate so well," he jokingly demanded. "You make me look like an amateur." He had called for a break and now they were sitting on a small, metal bench. He was wiped out, but Erza wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"Well, I used to ice skate a lot when I was younger…" Erza trailed off, offering no further explanation. Her happy demeanor faded away for a moment and was replaced with a remembrance of some sad event that happened long ago. Gray could see her going down memory lane and he had to pull her out and lighten up the mood for her sake.

He snapped his fingers to get her attention. "I've come up with the perfect nickname for you."

His announcement brought her back from the past. Curious eyes stared at him, "So, what is it?"

"Whit," he answered simply.

"Why that?"

"It's because that word describes you spot on. You're funny, sarcastic, amazing, pretty, and most of all," he paused for effect and smirked, "a smart-ass."

"I am NOT," fake anger rising in her voice. She roughly pushed him off the bench and used the now defeated Gray as a foot stool. "That's not how to talk to a lady," she teased. Erza didn't let on how happy she was. The way he genuinely listed off her qualities showed her the thought he had put into her name, except maybe for the last one. But if she was honest with herself, she knew she was a smart-ass too.

Gray saw right through her and knew she loved it. She seemed to glow, with eyes that shone like a kid in a candy store. A big smile danced on her lips. _Heh, I'm about to make that smile a whole lot bigger_. "You know that surprise I told you about? Well I have it right here."

She lifted her feet from his chest to let him stand. Out of his back pocket he pulled out two, fifth row seats to her favorite band. She screamed with delight and hugged him fiercely. As Erza pulled away from the embrace she couldn't help but notice he smelled like freshly fallen snow, like sweet peppermint with warm undertones of cinnamon. "How did you know I liked them so much?" she inquired, voice filled with awe as she fingered her ticket.

"Well all those posters in your rooms are a dead giveaway. Oh and all throughout 7th and 8th grade you always gushed to Natsu and me about how cute the lead front man was and you were gonna have six babies with him and live in Colorado and-"

Erza was thoroughly embarrassed and cut him off, "That's enough from you glacier boy, I should never have asked." Gray could've teased her more but he could see Erza's alertness was slowly fading. She tended to act like a drunk when she got really tired. "Ok, It's time for us to go," he said gently, leading her out of the arena and helping her change from skates to shoes. He helped Erza into her jacket and he realized she was cold. He wrapped his much bigger jacket over her delicate frame. It was a funny yet cute sight, the almighty Erza in an over-sized coat that fell to her knees.

Ever the gentleman he led her back to her dorm, charging Lucy to help get Erza to bed. Lucy wasn't too happy to be woken up at 3:00 a.m. but when he promised her a new key for her necklace she was ok. Right before he left Erza at the door she stumbled toward him. Erza was so close to him he could feel her breath by his ear, her scarlet hair tickling his face. She whispered softly. "Thank you so much."

"Get some sleep Whit," his voice lingered on her name, he found it rolled off his tongue smoothly.

* * *

The next evening starting at 6:00 p.m. Erza and I had the time of our lives. Energy coursed through our veins as we sung our hearts out, voices harmonizing yet blending in as if they were one. I didn't know much about Relient K, but Erza knew every word.

As we were walking back to campus Erza said the most ridiculous thing ever, she was wide awake and very serious. We locked eyes and she couldn't contain herself any longer. "We're gonna form our own band with Natsu and Lucy!" My jaw dropped to the ground, her announcement not even disguised as a question. _That's so like Erza._ I was about to protest when she continued on, "How hard can it be, dreams are meant to be chased right?" She sounded so full of hope, I couldn't turn her down. I shook my head, an idiotic smile on my face, _the things I do for this girl_.

* * *

**A/N:** Gray is such a pushover, what a cutie. xD Ever since the beginning I've wanted the gang to start their own band, and now it's happening! Also if you have a **band name suggestion** I'd gladly consider it. If I don't get any suggestions I suppose I'll just have to pick one myself. Lol. But I thought asking you guys would be cooler. Anywho, the **shout-out corner** strikes again.

GrayzaLover – Was their date a yea or nay?

PsychoticFreak8080 – I'm so happy you like my story. :) I'm trying my best to make it original!


	5. Yeah, My Boss Is A Twelve Year Old

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update! I try to have an update every weekend but I got a little busy. It's about time I wrote about Natsu some more. He was **freakingly amazing** when he beat both Rogue and Sting at the same time during the Grand Magic Games. Anywho, read on to see how their band is coming along.

* * *

**Chapter 6 **–** Yeah, My Boss Is A Twelve Year Old**

Natsu's reaction to the news was to cross his arms while Lucy's was to squeal. "Are you kidding me, form a band? I can't sing at all!" Gray and Erza had called for a meeting in the girls' dorm and their plan was not met with much enthusiasm.

"Just think of it as being karaoke," Gray lazily suggested as he leaned back in a plushy arm chair with feet propped up on a coffee table. "It was Erza's idea. I'm just as skeptical as you guys but I promised and once she's made up her mind resitting is futile."

"Well I didn't promise Erza so I don't have to join," Natsu stubbornly stated. "Music is ridiculous, just like you Gray."

Gray was about to say a few choice words to him when Erza spoke up. "Guys, remember in grade school when we learned about guilds in the Middle Ages? We've always wanted to have one of our own, and now is the chance to form one. We're all friends, but by becoming a band we're gonna be like family. Family members stick together, so while others will lose touch over the course of college, we won't because we'll have something they don't have. The strong bonds of trust, honesty, and support." Erza proceeded to stand up on Lucy's bed and raise a fist into the air. "Now, who's with me?"

Erza's stirring speech roused Lucy and Natsu and they cheered. Everyone was talking about who would play what when Erza snapped her fingers, signaling for silence. "Friends, Romans, countrymen, we are at the beginning of something great!" _Oh crap, what's a good ending to this speech? _"Umm, soo, let's not screw-up!" she added valiantly. Gray raised his hand, "Oh, Gray. Have anything to add to my amazing speech?"

"Umm yeah, just a question," he said as he yawned nonchalantly. "How long did it take you to make up that pep talk? I'd prefer Elfman's over the jumble you just said." Gray stood up and climbed on top of Erza's bed so he was eye to eys with her. He met Erza's annoyed expression with a big smirk.

_Why does Gray have to ruin my speech? Oh well, I expected he would try to mess with me. Heh, you're good looks won't stop you from what's coming_. Erza nodded to Natsu and Lucy, "On the count of three, three! She pulled out a water gun and a stream of water hit him between the eyes while Natsu and Lucy pelted him with water balloons. Erza jumped from Lucy's bed to her own, using her momentum to knock the now soaked Gray from her bed. Seconds later Erza sat on his chest, effectively pining him to the ground. His eyes widened as she leaned close to his face and tapped his nose. "And you call me the smart-ass."

* * *

Natsu sighed in frustration. They had been practicing in the basement of The Sub since 8:00 a.m. and no matter how hard he tried he could never play in sync with the others. He set his drums sticks on the floor and regretted bragging about his skills. He felt a hand on his back. "Hey Natsu, you look like you need a break. Can I have a whack at it?'

"Sure Lu, if I try one more time I might explode."

_Since when did Natsu start calling me Lu? I know Gray has a nickname for Erza- wait does this mean Natsu likes me?! He's cute but seriously, I've only known him since mid-August. I really don't need a love life right now._ She shook her head and started to convey her thoughts into complicated beats and patterns. She didn't notice Gray had stopped practicing his bass guitar, Erza stopped changing her guitar strings, and Natsu's jaw was literally on the floor. She finished with a bang on the cymbals and finally noticed everyone staring at her.

"Umm Lucy, don't take this the wrong way, like you're awesome at the keyboard but, oh how do I say this…" Erza trailed off.

Lucy laughed, "Oh, just say it, I know I'm not good."

"What? No one can hold even a candle to you!" interrupted Natsu. "What we're saying is you're amazing. Please," he took her hand and gave her his drum sticks. "Take these, I'm unworthy."

The self-conscious girl stammered, "Na- Natsu, I don't want to replace you. I insist that-" she stopped mid sentence. "Hey, why don't you try the keyboard? You look like a natural." She plopped him down on the bench as Gray and Erza watched, very amused with the whole spectacle.

Gray nudged Erza, "I think we need some popcorn for this."

Natsu looked at the keys, intimated and unsure of himself. He hesitantly hovered over them until he felt Lucy's reassuring and warm hand push down on his fingers to get him started."Don't give up, let your emotions guide you." He took those words and turned them into something else. His fingers seemed to fly around the board; they knew every chord, note, and arpeggio. His dynamics were flawless, full of feeling. For a few minutes he was lost in another world.

After the last chilling note he turned to Lucy with what looked to be tears gathering in his black as night eyes. "I swore to never play again. My dad was the best and he taught me everything I know. He left me without even an explanation seven years ago," his voice caught on those last words and he remained silent for a minute. "But, life is great despite the loss," he said with his signature grin. "That punk over there took me in when I had no place to go, I've learned the best pranks from a certain red hed, and I was lucky enough to meet you, the girl who taught me how to love music again. Heck, I've even came up with what our band name should be."

"Natsu, I don't know what to say," began Lucy, her voice filled with emotion.

"That's ok Lu, let's have out songs speak for us. For the longest time I thought music was overrated, but I realize how wrong I was. Our name should be Underrated, because I know that we will be. But that's fine, it'll give us incentive to prove that our band is worth something."

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"I'm on bass and backup vocals, Erza's in charge of the electric guitar and lead vocals, Natsu's the keyboardist, and Lucy's on the drums, but I'm really missing the acoustic sound," Gray mused.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem very well balanced. Do you guys know anyone who can play? I mean, both Gray could do it but then we'd need to fill the spot we left." Erza inputted. All of us were on the basement floor, thoroughly too tired to even drag ourselves to the couch that was five feet away.

"Well, Gramps said he knew someone who has agreed to be our manager, ya know, kind of like a boss. Maybe they can figure out the problem," Natsu added helpfully. "Right now it's 1:12 p.m. and they're coming at 4:30."

We passed the time by fighting over the radio station, accidentally locking Erza's phone for 3 hours, playing hide n' seek, and having a "who can stuff the most cookies in their mouth" contest. Ya know, normal college kid stuff. We also played 20 questions and found out where everyone's favorite place to be is. Gray said he loves ice skating on lakes and Erza loves the view atop of Waggoner Ridge, a part of the Tiger Tall Mountains. Natsu of course likes the food court in the mall, and I told them I love my hometown of Nashville. Everyone was about to take a nap when we heard a small rap and saw the door be pushed open.

A girl with shockingly dark blue hair walked in. She had a backpack slung over one shoulder and papers were in both hands. _My gawsh, she's in elementary school. Is Gramps pulling a joke on us? _I was so full of confusion and shock that it left me unable to say even a simple hello.

The girl blushed out of shyness as she spoke. "It's nice to meet to you all. My name is Wendy Marvell, I'm in sixth grade, and I'm 12 years old. I don't look like much but I know I can be the best manager you're ever had!" She proceeded to give out her business card and shake everyone's hand.

I, as the rest of my friends were floored. We were all thinking the same question, "What did we do with our lives when we were that age?"

"I heard you guys need an acoustic player, well I have that covered. And there was a few other jobs that I got people for. "Come out guys!" Wendy called out to the door. All three Strausses walked in and said their hellos. "Lisanna's a great a great acoustic player, Mira's your chauffeur and driver, and Elfman is your guys' bodyguard." Wendy explained.

"There's no way Mira is gonna be my chauffeur, she's only a year older than me," Erza complained.

"You've got nothing to complain about Whit. No matter where I go my coach is near me. If I hear 'be a real man' one more time," Gray grumbled.

"Guys, stop complaining like you're four. These are great people who are willing to actually help out. Trust me; it took some time to find people who'd agree to work with newbies." Wendy chastised. "I've got to go for dinner but I'll leave ya with good news. Mr. Makarov has agreed to let you perform here this Friday. Two day's should be enough to practice!" She ran toward the door, tripped on Erza's guitar case, got back up, and sprinted away."

_She sure is enthusiastic, and spunky too._ I smiled, Wendy reminded me of myself when I was little. My thoughts then turned to our concert this Friday. _How will we be ready to perform in only two days?!_ I turned to Erza, "Please say she's lying."

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to PsychoticFreak8080 for the band name, I love it! I know this is cliche but y'alls reviews really do make my day! Now, onto the **shout-out corner.**

**Raikiri80** \- Thanks so much for liking my story!

**GrayzaLover** \- I love that you've reviewed since the beginning, your support is awesome!

**Erza4987** \- Haha, I'm happy that you want more! The next chap will prolly come out on Saturday or Sunday.

**PsychoticFreak8080** \- I planned for Natsu to be the drummer but I thought it'd be funny if Lucy stole his thunder!


	6. So That's The Reason Why

**A/N: **This is the first chapter with Erza's POV, now all I have left is one with Natsu. Also I miss the old animation. Bridge animates it ok but sometimes characters' muscles end up looking like bricks. Or rocks. xD The first season is golden and it always will be.

* * *

**Chapter 6 **–** So That's The Reason Why**

"Erza dear, come downstairs for some fresh baked chocolate chip cookies!" calls the woman who I love more than anyone else in the world.

"I'm coming," I yell back from my room. I try to get up from my desk, but my knees feel weak and they can't hold up my weight. I'm slowly losing sight of my calm, quiet room painted light green. My head is dizzy, my vision is blurry. All I see is smoke; all I hear is hysterical laughing.

* * *

"Erza!" a familiar voice yells and shakes me by the shoulders. "We have 5 minutes until our show."

I rub my eyes and look around. _Where am I? _Memories come flooding back of pulling all-nighters to practice, and of surviving them by drinking Natsu's seriously sketch coffee connection. For some reason beads of sweat has collected on my forehead. I try to remember why, but I can't place my finger on it. Kind of like hearing your old favorite song but not being able to remember it's name. I try to get rid of the foreboding feeling that is gathering in the pit of my stomach. I have more important things to think about. I practically propel myself from the floor, which is not the best idea as I feel nauseous from the sudden movement. I grab Gray's wrist. "Let's go Gray, stop lying around and being lazy."

"I thought I was the one reprimanding you," Gray mutters indignantly as I drag him upstairs to meet up with Lucy and Natsu backstage.

When we arrive Lucy and Natsu jump on us like a pack of wolves, "Gosh guys, don't run off again. Now is not the time to elope," a rather exasperated Lucy scolds.

I shoot her one of my best glares, ready to wipe that pretty smirk off of her face when Laxus's voice booms onstage. "Thanks for everyone who has shown up here! These guys are amazingand this is their big debut. Are you guys ready to rock? Please welcome Underrated!"

All four of us walk onstage, leaving all nervousness at the door. That is, all of us except me. I thought that I had it under control until I notice all of the pairs of eyes staring at me. The whole staff had helped us rearrange tables and chairs beforehand so we could fit in more people, but I regret that decision now. There are easily 100+ people inside Makarov's tiny restaurant.

I hear Natsu's beautiful piano intro for out first song, but it sounds like it's coming from another world. No matter how hard I try, nothing comes out of my mouth. One time a teacher told my third grade class to imaging the audience in their underwear to ward off stage fright, but being the sassy little girl I was I told her she was an idiot.

The lump in my throat pulls my back from my nervous musings. My throat is constricting and it is getting hard to breath. Gray notices that something is wrong, and without warning he is behind me. He leans over my shoulder and becomes my savior, singing the lyrics I should have been. I let him take my place, and as I start my guitar riff he gives me a thumbs up sign before returning to the mic.

He always told me he wasn't the singer type, but that was hard to believe when right now I was hearing the most passionate, warm voice I've ever heard. His voice pervades the whole shop, seemingly seeping into every nook and granny. Our play consists mostly of covers, but no matter what genre it is Gray rocks it.

Turns out we were only supposed to play from 9 to 10, but time slipped and the concert wasn't over until midnight. It definitely did not help that at the end Natsu grabbed the mic from Gray and promised everyone a free sandwich for the after party. Makarov was furious, but what else could he do but comply?

When everyone had finally left, my friends and I scream with delight like a bunch of groupies or fangirls. "We were so epic! When will out next concert be?" Natsu asks excitedly, not noticing that the rest of us are dead-beat tired.

"Well Natsu, your band has proved to be quite successful," Wendy squeals. "In fact, two weeks from now, the International Cheesecake Festival is going to happen. They have a battle of the bands, and whoever wins gets a free mini-cheesecake every day for a year from Magnolia's top bakery, Puff Pastry. Erza and I thought entering is a splendid opportunity to gain experience."

I curse under my breath. _Wendy, you klutzy 12 year-old, you weren't supposed to mention me! _It was too late to cover up what she said, as everyone turns to stare at me, mouths ajar.

"So that's the reason why you wanted to form a band, to get your hands on the cheesecake! Forget this I'm chasing my dream crap!" Gray accuses me.

Wendy tries to reason with everyone, "Well you all will benefit too if you win!"

"You don't know this girl at all if you think she'll share," Lucy groans. "It'll all be gone by the afternoon. We're lucky if we ever get a crumb." Wendy looks at me like I'm some kind of monster, mortification evident on her face.

"This is so like you." Gray walks towards me until we're almost touching noses, but he uses his height at an advantage to look down on me. He breaks out into a big grin, "Now you not only owe me for saving you from stage fright, but also for helping you win this ridiculous tournament."

I want to slap him so badly, oweing Gray was never a good thing.

* * *

Let me just say the International Cheesecake Festival tournament was the weirdest thing ever. The host was a pumpkin-man thing, Lucy slipped on a banana peel onstage that almost led to our elimination, and this guy named Ichiya kept following me until I finally punched his ugly mug. Despite all the drama, I am happy to announce we won and I am currently using my newfound power to order Puff Pastry's most expensive mini-cheesecakes.

To make it up for hogging the prize, I announced to my friends the day we won that next Tuesday (the 31st) we're all going to go to Ryuzetsu Land. Everyone screamed like groupies for the 100th time this March (a habit we've been doing lately) when they heard the news. I saw Natsu and Lucy exchange mischievous glances, but I'm really not that worried. Gray and I have made some plans of our own.

* * *

**A/N:** If you're wondering what the heck is going on in the beginning, I can't say other then that you'll find out in the next chappys. Sometime! Also the **shout-out corner** is looking quite bleak, oh well.

Justineroxful - Ahhh thanks so much for saying this is one of your favorite stories! It means a lot! Gruvia makes me so annoyed too. I really just don't see them as compatible **at all.**


	7. Shock

**A/N: **Guys, I'm so sorry for the late update. Last weekend was crazy because this Monday I had both a science fair project and an essay due. Trust me, writing this is way better than all the homework I've been doing lately.

* * *

**Chapter 7 **–** Shock**

Gray hadn't meant to get cotton candy stuck in Erza's hair. It all started with Natsu's stupid dare on the day they went to Ryusetzu Land.

Lucy stood awestruck at the entrance, taking in all the colorful buildings, the sheer amount of rides, and the overwhelming crowds.

"Come on Lu, we haven't even gone on one ride," Natsu complained as he tugged on her arm. "See, I made a list of roller coaster we need to go on."

Lucy glanced at the crumpled piece of paper he held out to her. She read aloud, "Number one, all of them. That's the craziest idea ever; it would take us all day. Look at the lines, they're massive!"

"Actually Natsu, she's right. Remember the last time you went on one? For the next week Gray and I had to nurse you back to health. I forbid you from going on any of them." Erza nodded at her own words, acknowledging the fact that she could boss everyone around.

"Yeah Natsu, it's too bad. I would love to see your ugly mug again as you go down and up," Gray smirked. "I on the other hand, am a master at roller coasters. I ain't scared of nothing."

Natsu crossed his arms, "Oh yeah? To prove you're expertise, I challenge you to a friendly wager. You are going to stuff your face with cotton candy and then go on three of the scariest rides. If you can keep your food in after those rides, then I won't pull pranks on you for a year."

Gray stroked his chin like the actors in the movies who try too hard to be serious. _Hmm that would be nice. No more searching for stolen shirts, and no more awkward encounters with Juvia. Like at last year's Christmas Party._

"But," Natsu continued, "If you lose then, I get to order you around for a full 24 hours, effectively starting when we meet up later."

"You got yourself a deal. Just don't cry too hard when I win." The two shook hands while all Erza and Lucy could say was, "boys."

"Lucy, let's go do something else while we wait for Gray's suffering."  
Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and in an instant they were lost in the crowd. Erza swore she could hear Lucy's squeals of protest to slow down.

Erza turned to Gray, hands on her hips with a pretty brow raised. "That was the stupidest bet ever. You're gonna lose."

"Hey," Gray protested. "Have more faith in me. Ya gotta help me find some quality cotton candy." Erza just shook her head and followed Gray to find the perfect cotton candy.

* * *

**Ride 1** – 'The Stomach Churner'

The coaster moved in a jerky fashion but otherwise it was very anti-climactic. They got off the ride with Gray feeling like a boss.

**Ride 2** – 'Intense Pain'

"This is too easy," Gray happily told Erza as they got off the second ride. "The name is laughable; all I got was an intense side ache from laughing."

**Ride 3** – 'Little Tyke'

Gray leaned back in his seat, wishing he could prop his feet up, "Natsu doesn't know what he's doing." He munched on his 5th bucket of cotton candy while he waited for the coaster to start.

"You're gonna regret stuffing yourself like a chipmunk," Erza dryly pointed out. She was tired of Gray's cocky attitude.

Gray retorted "Yes mother," as he rolled his eyes and took a bite of an even bigger piece of fluff.

* * *

"Can't you do anything right?" screams the woman I hate the most in the world. "Erza, I just bought that expensive vase and then you, or your friend, just had to wreak it while practicing baseball. Why can't you be like your brother?"

I try to sound my toughest, but in the end my hands were still shaking and my knees were knocking together. "It was my fault; she had nothing to do with this mess." I nervously wait for her reply; there is always no telling what she will do when I get in trouble.

"Just for confessing, you will stay in your room for the rest of the day with no dinner," my mom says coldly.

* * *

Gray's face was literally green. What looked like a simple roller coaster turned out to be the highest, most terrifying ride he had ever been on. At times he felt suspended in the air and then gravity pulled him back down. He felt like any minute he would slip out of his seatbelt.

He felt something coming up, and the more he tried to keep it down the more it got worse. He turned to the left and vomited outside of the car. Once done he looked at how Erza was faring. She seemed to be sick too, albeit for a different reason. They both staggered out and made it to a bench, people moving out of the way as both of them looked completely drunk.

_This is ironic; Erza wasn't tired at all when we rested at the ice ring. Now she looks worse than me._ Gray's stomach was slowly but surely untwisting itself.

"I've got a huge headache and I don't know why." She rubbed her temple and leaned her aching head on his shoulder.

Gray silently smiled and looked affectionately over at Erza, who fell asleep as soon as her head hit him. He took a mental picture of this moment, determined not to forget it.

After 10 minutes he gently shook her awake. "Let's go find Natsu and Lucy." He sighed, "Can you leave out the fact that I lost?" He waited for an answer until he realized she was asleep again.

After another 10 minutes he finally managed to wake her up, only to have her shout in a confused daze, "Die you masochistic freak!" She then proceeded to use his arm as a punching bag until he managed to slip gum in her mouth. He concluded the peppermint restored her to her right senses.

Erza was slightly embarrassed she she walked next to Gray, "Sorry for what happened back there, is you arm ok?"

Gray just shook his shoulders. "It's all good." He then pointed to two familiar looking contours, "Look, it's those two, it figures they're at the food court. Whit, it' not too late to lie and save my hide."

She dashed to where they were, all embarrassment forgotten. He jogged over and heard the last part of Erza's grand tale. "And then at the end he puked his guts. In a very gentlemanly manner," she added as she saw him coming closer.

"You give me too much credit. So what will you have me do o great one?" he asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Actually you seem like you've had a rough day, so Lu and I have decided all you have to do is take Erza on the Ferris wheel," Natsu explained as he and Lucy high-fived each other. He seemed to want to say, 'This is your big chance Gray!'

Mixed feelings rolled in his already fragile stomach. _Oh Natsu, you know I've wanted to have this moment happen so badly but… _

"Sweet I've always have wanted to go one!" Erza said excitedly. She was usually smart about these kinds of things, but this time she missed the obvious set-up. She realized what was happening while sitting with Gray, _alone_. A slight rosy feeling climbed up her neck and it traveled to her cheeks.

"Whit, look at that magnificent sky. Before my dad passed away he would always tell me to never miss a sunset. No matter what happens, it reminds you that a new day is just ahead. To not get caught up with what happened in the past." His voice caught at the last sentence, "It's so hard to do that though."

Without thinking she grabbed his left hand and interlocked it with her right. His whole body tensed, but it gradually relaxed as time went on.

Looking at him, with his black hair reflecting the fading light, she realized that he meant a lot more to her then she admitted. She couldn't describe why she knew, but she knew why she had suppressed it. Erza wanted to run her fingers into his hair and look into his eyes, to find out what was to become of them. Before she could say or do anything, the ride was over. As they were exiting she had this feeling that she had missed the wrong road, and she wanted to turn back time.

They strolled along the pier hand in hand for a few minutes, and for the first time she couldn't say what was on her mind.

Erza felt a familiar presence before she even saw who it was behind her. "Jellal?" she asked tentatively, wishing that she had imagined the whole thing.

"It's been a long time," a cool, smooth voice replied.

"What so you want," Erza asked with such animosity someone could almost touch it.

"It's about Gray."

* * *

**A/N:** All I can say is I tried to pack in enough Grayza fluff because it's definitely gonna be different from here on out. But hey, there're always a light at the end of a tunnel. Anywho, here's the **shout-out corner.**

**WinterWaltz** \- Yes, preach! Juvia and Lyon deserve each other. No need for a freaking love triangle. Mashima give us back our Grayza!

**PsychoticFreak8080** \- Remember in that one episode where the Team Natsu was in a play? That's where I got the scene of Erza blanking on stage. My fav part is where two members from FT are like "Gray and Erza are eloping?!" or something along that line. xD

**GrayzaLover** \- Haha yeshhh, Gray singing would actually be the best thing ever. And with a guitar, ahhh even better!


	8. Falling Apart

**A/N:** I am extremely sorry for the late update. Life got complicated with people, essays, track, and shin splints. :P I will forever try to keep on task with once a week updates.

* * *

**Chapter 8 **–** Falling Apart**

"Really, Jellal?" I hear Gray's voice dripping with annoyance. "How low are you? You act like I'm not even here." Jellal responds with his arms crossed and a scowl that emphasizes his scarred face. I take a moment to examine both guys and conclude in 3 seconds they need to separate now or both of them will be at each other's throats. Seeing Jellal brings on a wave of emotions, but I suppress them so I can think clearly. I have to look tough even though right now I am scared out of my mind. I have to take control of the situation.

I drop Gray's warm, familiar hand and I quietly ask a simple request. "Can you give Jellal and me a second? We have things to settle." He opens his mouth to say something but I give him a small smile before walking off, motioning for Jellal to follow me. I feel Gray's eyes on my back as I leave; I so desperately want to know what he thinks of all of this. Jellal and I walk in tense silence for a few minutes until we can go no further, wooden posts mark the end of the pier.

It is a windy day and the air smells of salt and fish. I also catch scent of Jellal's haunting, yet still sweet smell, the smell of Grand Firs and cinnamon. _What a sick joke_, I think. _To have him smell like Christmas_. I turn to him and do the only natural thing to do when someone has hurt you deeply; I slap him.

He barely flinches from my hit that has left a red mark on his left cheek. It is as if he was expecting that kind of a greeting. "Are you done now?" is all he asks in a calm manner. That ticks me off more and I want to slap him again, but I resist the urge.

There are so many questions I want to shout at him. _Where were you all this time? Why didn't you stay in touch? _My heart seems to be pumping at an erratic rate. I clench my hands so tightly I can't feel them anymore.

"Gray is using you," Jellal states point blank. He is the master of poker faces and I wish that I could elicit some emotion out of him because I can't read him at all.

I stare at him stubbornly. "After all this time, three years to be exact, and this is all you have to say to me. No calls, no visits. I know nothing of you anymore; didn't you know that I cared for you?" A small question uninvitingly pokes itself into my conscious. _Do I still care for him? _

I look at him, waiting for his reply and I am holding back tears because I know they will not help me. "Erza, listen to me. For a minute think with your head and not heart." He grips my shoulders and stares down at me. "Tomorrow at precisely 10:00 a.m. Gray is playing on the ice, not sitting on the bench like freshman always do. National Hockey League scouts are at the game, and he potentially could get himself a contract right after he graduates senior year. Do you know how he got this killer chance?"

"What are you talking about? Gray hasn't said anything about scouts or games tomorrow." I shrug his hand off my shoulders, and I stand up straight, looking him in the eyes.

"I know because his coach Elfman told me that in exchange for keeping the extremely smart freshman whose name is Erza Scarlet at college he would get his chances earlier. I sat next to him on the plane, and he took advantage of the free drinks a little too often. Believe or don't believe me, perhaps you should ask the raven haired boy himself." He leans on the railing and contemplates the view. It is beautiful with the sun almost done setting. It casts a warm orange glow on the unusually calm ocean surface. "Think Erza think, why am I telling you this?" He brushes past me and again I am reminded of Christmas.

_That boy drives me crazy. He thinks that he can ask me questions but he hasn't answered mine. What gives him the right to waltz in and out of my life?_ I run aimlessly, trying desperately to get away from his memory. I need to find Gray; I need to know the truth. _Erza, stay strong_. I think that over and over again, reminding myself I am not helpless. I lose myself in the crowd, pushing people in order to find my Gray. _My_, _since when did he become mine? _I finally spot him at the entrance. Though hundreds of people are here, there is only one person was can pull off wearing navy blue and black together. I sprint towards him and 20 feet away I shout to him, "You would never use me to advance your ice hockey career right?" Seconds later I wrap my arms around his steady torso and lean into his chest, inhaling his refreshing scent.

For a moment we stay in an embrace, until he slowly loosens his grip on me. He mildlly asks, "You found out? I could tell you what you wanna hear but that's not how I roll. Yeah, coach and I made a deal. It's just too bad that the ruse couldn't keep up until after the big game tomorrow, but I'll still be in it. Thanks, I guess." Gray starts walking away and I am hurt beyond belief.

I start after him, "Gray, wait- explain it to me. I'm sure your actions are for a good reason!" I spot him flinch and I try to push myself though the crowds but this time they are unforgiving. I lose sight of his contour, and just sit on the nearest bench. I have a slight light-headed fell. Then all my thoughts and emotions have clashed and there is only one thought that resounds throughout my head. _This is all a mistake._

* * *

"Sho, please don't leave me alone. I'm sure we can find a way to survive living with our parents. We've done it all our lives. I promise to do some of your chores, and not to steal your left sock, and eat my veggies and-" little 5 year old Erza was cut off gently by her 15 year old big brother.

"I promise I'll come back home when I've made enough money. Then you can live with me and we'll be parent-free." He lifted her up and spun her around three times before setting her back carefully on the ground. He gave her one last enveloping hug. "Now I've got to go, remember I love you Erza. Stay strong."

Erza watched her only family member who cared about her leave. As she waved goodbye with tears in her eyes she called out, "Sho, you'll always be my role model. Don't forget to come back for me!"

* * *

**At Erza and Lucy's Dorm**

Lucy and Natsu found me staring blankly at the crowds. They could tell that something was terribly wrong. I couldn't say what happened because my mind refuses to believe Gray would pull a stunt like that. In bits and pieces I told Lucy the whole stinking truth. What should've been a 10 minute story became an hour long session of Lucy coaxing me to open up. I may have made her life miserable by refusing to talk to her until she made me a strawberry cheesecake, but that just proves what a gem of a friend she is.

Now I am cross legged on my bed and listening to the first song that was on my phone. I see Lucy out of the corner of my eye and before I realize what she's doing she pulls out my ear buds and tosses my phone on her bed. _That jerk, she knows I'm too lazy to get those things back._

"Erza, I think you really need to talk to Jellal again. You need answers, and right now he's the only one who has them. Gray is unresponsive, but don't worry, I've sent Natsu out to look for him. Now I'm sending you to see Jellal."

I groan and throw my head back onto my pillow. "I never wanna see him again. He acts like he knows everything and he's like the man with the slicked back hair who sells shady cars."

Lucy sighs in exasperation at my stubborn ways and attitude problems. "Stop acting like he hasn't hurt you and stop pretending that you have closure. Believing that is a lie and only fools believe in lies." She pulls out from my sweater a piece of paper with his distinct scrawling hand writing. It has Jellal's phone number and a short note. "12:30 lunch - your choice where to eat –J" _That punk snuck that note in my pocket when he brushed past me!_

That one sentence hit a nerve so deep I had forgotten it was there. I want to yell at Lucy, she has no idea what I've been through. She has no right to declare me a fool. But my best friend does not deserve my crap. "I just some explanations really, I sigh,

Her browns eyes stare back at mine, her gaze not wavering at the slightest. "That's why you need to meet him," she says quietly.

I know what I have to do.

* * *

**A/N:** Geez this chapter has a lot of angst, but that doesn't mean there isn't Grayza moments! Ya just have to look a little deeper. Relationships take work, they aren't all fun and easy. Random sidenote, it's 3:43 a.m. and I really should sleep cuz my first track meet is tomorrow. xD Alright, here's the** shout-out corner.**

**BridgeBurn100** \- Sorry for the confusion, I suppose I could've made it a little more clear. Thanks for saying that though! Proofreading is key. :)

**GrayzaLover** \- Jellal is such a jerk, he just has to interrupt at the worst time! This won't be the last you see of him, he makes life interesting.

**xXRoxxaneXx** \- Your reviews are so fab and funny! haha you saw Jellal coming a long time ago

**DragonIceFeather** \- Thanks for all your awesome reviews!


	9. April Fools

**A/N: **Geez guys, for the millionth time I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. But I'm happy to announce that next week is my Spring Break so that means a) sleeping in and b) updates will be on time! With all this time on my hands I may even be able to update more than once a week. :D

* * *

**Chapter 9 **–** April Fools**

"Gray stop taking pictures of literally **everything**!" I half-shout, half-laugh at a certain raven haired man. On second thought, man isn't the right word to describe Gray, immature 14 year old boy is more like it.

"But why? You were looking so candid!" Gray whines as he uses his height to his advantage to tower over me. I desperately try to grab that annoying square box that dangles over me like a carrot. All that idiot does is laugh as he watches me jump up and down to no avail. "Hold up, ok? I have something really important to do." Right when I am about to threaten Gray that I will drag him through campus he drops my phone neatly into my hand.

I give him a death glare and sit down on the grass to delete those 1,000 unnecessary photos he took. I type in my 4-digit password until I realize that it's not working. The consternation is evident on my face as I try again to get in. I look up from my phone with literal flames in my eyes as realization dawns on me. "Are you freaking kidding me Gray, changing my password? How old are you?" I say in a slightly playful, but mostly annoyed voice. I brush off the grass on my pants as I stand up to face him, knowing almost for a fact that he'll crumble in 30 seconds and tell me the pattern.

In response Gray crosses his arms and smirks at me even harder. "Well, to get it back you're gonna have to kiss me."

That sends me over the edge and I'm about to give him the talk (or beating) of his life when I stop opening my mouth, an evil plan forming in my mind. _Hmmm I could really mess with him right now. _I take two swift strides toward him and wrap both my arms around his neck. His handsome dark blue eyes widen in surprise, he definitely was not expecting this. I whisper something intelligible in his ear, pushing him to the ground and trying my best to make him weak at the knees. I lean in, tug at his collar, and when he closes his eyes I give him a quick kiss on the forehead, then spring away from our embrace. I take off sprinting, leaving him looking so bewildered I laugh aloud. _That jerk deserves some of his own medicine._ I call back, "Too bad that I have Lucy to break into my phone!" I didn't do track for nothing.

* * *

"Hey Erza, what are you doing? I thought you were gonna meet Jellal at 12:30 and it's already," Lucy pauses to look at her watch, "noon."

"Umm Lucy, there's a clock literally 5 feet away from where you are standing."

"Shut up and just answer the question."

I smile to myself; we've known each other long enough that it's ok to insult each other. I swerve my chair around to face her, holding out my finished story of the day Gray and I shared our first, almost kiss. Lucy reads silently for a few minutes and once finished her face lights up. "Ohhh, now I get why you came to me last month asking me to break into your phone. I remember trying to pry it out of you what happened but you were your normal stubborn self. What gives?"

I sigh, "Lucy, I didn't tell you about that day because I was, and honestly still am confused about what happened. When I leaned in to him I almost abandoned my plan, because I could see the genuine care he has for me. It's in the way he carries himself and I catch that look he gives me whenever he's listening to me. I would've kissed him right then and there but something in me was holding me back. Well, after what happened with Jellal I guess I was afraid it would end the same way with Gray." I took a deep breath and concluded my story to Lucy. "I wanted to write down that moment Gray and I shared before I meet Jellal. So if he talks trash about Gray I can go back to that moment and remember what a gentleman Gray is. I just hope I didn't hurt him when I played that trick on him, yesterday he acted so odd it hurt."

Lucy pulls me in for a hug, "I'll find out what's up with Gray. You just focus on kicking Jellal's ass." She always knows how to crack me up and I pull away, laughing at the thought. My arm bumps into the wall that my calendar is hanging on and I realize what day it is. The first of April. Irony can be so cruel.

* * *

**A/N:** This chappy was kinda like a intro to Erza and Jellal's big meeting. I also wanted to make at least some of the chapter to have Grayza fluff moments in it. I was missing their interaction already. xD Also I know that I missed April 1st by two days (so bummed I couldn't post on the day) but yeah, I guess sleep is kinda important. xD Soo enough with me, onto the **shout-out corner**!

**CelestialIceFriendship** – Thanks so much for your awesome review! I was trying to get my sister to understand how perfect Gray and Erza is together and all she said was, "Weird." xD

**Iceberry2666** – Haha, thank you for your enthusiastic reviews, they made me smile. :)

**BridgeBurn100** – I'm so glad that you're continuing to read my story; you're reviews mean a lot! Again, I'm so sorry for the wait. Haha I will update on time!

**GrayzaLover** – Thank you for that sweet review! It makes me so happy to hear that you still love the story. :)

**Izzy** – Another chapter finished and on to chappy 10! Thank you for your awesome review!

**Dear Rosie** – Thank you so much for your amazing reviews! Relient K forever lol! My sister is dear to me but we definitely have some different interests in music. xD

**xXRoxxaneXx** – Who knows what the hay Gray is up to, you're just gonna have to read on! ;) Is it bad that I've started to really like Jellal after writing about him? xD


	10. You Be Sherlock and I'll Be Holmes

**A/N:** I'm proud to announce this chapter is on time! Also I'm so close to catching up with the current FT episodes. I'm on episode 31 of season two, and there are currently 53 episodes, yasss. Also I'm already caught up with manga, so half of my mission is complete. As a sidenote yesterday was National Sibling Day, but it's not to late to give your sis or bro a hug and tell them they rock!

* * *

**Chapter 10 **–** You Be Sherlock and I'll Be Holmes**

Lucy mentally slapped herself. The nosy architecture major had been spying on her best friend's meeting with Jellal, but things were not going so well. She shifted to get a more comfortable position in the bush she was currently hiding in and sighed. Things were amazing at first, Erza and Jellal had the perfect lunch. It's that kind of lunch where you meet a long lost friend, catch up, and then leave. The thing is, the blue haired boy suggested they take a walk afterward, and that's why Lucy ended up in a bush in the first place. She wished that their conversation would end because a) Jellal was being way too friendly and b) if she sat in there any longer she would turn into the bus itself, green leaves and everything. At least she was close enough to hear bits and pieces of what they were saying, she was located right behind the bench they were sitting on.

"Gosh I can't even," Erza began to say but she couldn't even finish her thought because she was laughing way too hard.

Jellal just shook his head and gave a small laugh. "I know I know, pushing at the store door instead of pulling it seems simple, but I was seriously suffering from some major jet lag."

Lucy so desperately wanted to smack Erza's head to a wall so she could knock some sense into her. "_He's playing you, so what does he want?_ The cogwheels of her brain were spinning so much it gave Lucy a slight headache. But she was sure of one thing, Erza was going to get interrogated later.

"Hey wanna get ice cream right now? I know this killer ice cream place that reminds me of the store we got it from when we were kids." Jellal looked at her expectantly, Erza couldn't resist anything sweet so sooner or later she would crack.

"But we just had lunch," Erza said uncertainly.

He gave her a knowing grin, "Awww dang it, I guess you're missing out on the new strawberry cheesecake flavor."

At the mention of her favorite food Erza literally jumped off of the park bench and got into a fighting stance. "You have two options, show me this place or get a black eye." She smiled sweetly and added, "Don't think you're off the hook. I'm still mad at why you left and now suddenly turn up. I also don't appreciate people accusing my Gray of wrong, especially you."

"Your Gray?" Jellal asked, a mix of concern and confusion his face.

"Shut up, you know what I mean. Gray deserves an apology from you later."

He remained silent for a few minutes, and all the lightheartedness seemed to leave with the gentle wind blowing east. Jellal looked at her sadly, a serious expression on his scarred face. "You can't ignore the fact that he's been using you all this time," he told her as they stared to leave Hargeon Park.

* * *

At the entrance to Larson Hall, the two childhood friends were discussing their afternoon while a certain stalker was intently listening and congratulating herself behind a campus tee. "What even happened?" a very confused Jellal began. "On our way to ice cream I almost got ran over by a taxi, you got attacked by a goose, and when we finally made it to the store we both mysteriously got salsa on our cones." He ran a hand through his hair, astounded at how one peaceful afternoon quickly turned into mayhem.

"Don't forget about that little old lady, she totally beaned you with her purse!" Erza pointed out while gasping for air, trying to stifle her laughter. "That was the highlight of my day, thank you so much for the entertainment."

"Yeah, that's gonna leave a bruise in the morning for sure." Jellal gingerly touched his head, afraid that even the slightest moment might send out excruciating pain.

Erza had now regained her composure, and realized that she was still confused about her feelings toward him. The day had been a whirlwind of fun, except that part where he stubbornly told her that Gray was a problem. She suddenly felt really tired, aches suddenly sweeping over her entire body.

"When I said thank you, I meant it. Coming back has shown to me you're not as big of a jerk as I thought you were, but I still don't trust you. Why are you even here? I'll give you time for your answer, prove to me that you can think of someone besides yourself." With that she walked away from the man who was bringing her present to a screeching halt. He was literally a walking memory of the past, and she didn't like that one bit for some odd reason. Erza stopped midway in the door and looked him straight in the eyes, "That is, if you don't run away again." He met her gaze back with silence.

* * *

That afternoon, at the same time Lucy was creeping on Erza and Jellal, Natsu was trying to get Gray to open up about his odd behavior toward Erza. Gray was warming up with his team before the big game with the NHL scout, and now he regretted asking Coach Elfman if Natsu could help with his drills. He scowled at his hockey stick, as if somehow it could magically shut Natsu up. Gray didn't want to talk about Erza, it made his head hurt. He swung and the puck neatly but forcefully grazed the top of Natsu's helmet.

"Geez watch where you're aiming your shots!" Natsu cried. "Dude, the aim of the game is to hit the puck into the goal, not me." Gray continued to ignore Natsu and pelted away with pucks until there was none left.

This had been going on since the beginning of warm ups, Natsu pestering him with questions regarding Erza and occasionally about food, while Gray ignored most of his comments. Finally it got too much to bear, and since Natsu was his best friend, _although I hate to admit it,_ he decided to give an abridged explanation to his bro. "Natsu, you and that big mouth of yours better not tell anyone what I'm about to say to you, especially Erza and Lucy."

Natsu was about to respond with a complaint but stopped, he could sense that Gray really needed to open up a bit and then focus on the game. "Alright ice geyser, I'm all ears."

Gray skated up to him and explained what's up in a hushed tone, afraid that Erza herself would walk through the doors. It felt nice to tell Natsu, yet his head still felt pent up. What broke Gray's chain of thought was Natsu. "Hey, hang in there, ok? Now go kick some butt while I'm lamely stuck watching you beat up the enemy from the bleachers," Natsu grinned. Those kind of comments from his best friend never failed to cheer Gray up, and he grinned back.

Coach's whistle blew, signaling that the match would start in 10 minutes. If you wanted to play, you better be in the locker rooms for the pre-game meeting. Gray skated off towards the lockers, glad that Natsu always has his back. Then his thoughts turned to the match, _forget Erza and focus._

* * *

Lucy greeted Natsu with a, "It's about time you showed up," look. She was tired from her epic spy shenanigans earlier, so she wasn't in the best of moods. Natsu had texted her that he'd meet her at 7:00 p.m., but minutes turned into hours so it wasn't until 9:54 when he showed up at Lucy's dorm. Erza told her she was going to the library to do some late night studying, so Lucy figured her secret meeting with Natsu would work in her room.

"Sorry Lu, I really wanted to see you earlier but Gray dragged me into his post-game bowling party. I'd bring you a bowling ball but I don't think the bowling alley would appreciate that." He rubbed his head sheepishly, "You know I don't like being late. By the way, why am I here again?"

"It's so we can figure out what the stars is happening. There's so much Gray and Erza drama going on we need to meet up every so often to compare notes and keep it all together."

Natsu's midnight eyes lit up, "Oh I get it! We're kinda like detectives." He snapped his fingers and grinned, "I've come up with code names. You be Sherlock, and I'll be Holmes."

"Natsu, you do realize that those names are the same person right?" Lucy mentally face palmed, although she was tempted to it in real life.

"Are you serious? My teacher from 5 years ago lied to me?!"

Lucy let out a small laugh, "Well you know Natsu, there's like 1 minute before guys aren't allowed here so let's make this quick. I spied on Erza and Jellal and l'm not gonna lie, they have the weirdest relationship. Sometimes they laugh and get along, while other times Erza shows a lot of animosity towards him. I don't know about that Jellal guy either, something just seems off." She stared at the ceiling thoughtfully, trying to figure it all out. "I'm definitely going to ask Erza about it, she doesn't know I was with her the whole time," _oh boy does that sounds creepy._ "I hope I don't blow my cover," she mused. "What did Gray have to say for himself?"

Natsu hesitated, "I don't think that it'd be a good idea to tell you. I kinda made a promise to Gray not to say anything."

"Aww c'mon," Lucy fake pleaded. "I'm going to be so mad if the information you're withholding hurts our friends."

Natsu was in a dilemma, should he tell her or not? Maybe if he told Lucy half of the story it's be alright, after all Lucy and Erza deserved to know this information too. "Alright, you've convinced me. You can't tell Gray what I'm telling you or I'll be shunned. He told me that-" Natsu was cut off by a quick rap of the door and a jangle of a key opening the lock.

Lucy realized what was happening before Natsu did. "Noooo," she cried as she ran towards the door. Lucy made it halfway across her room before Juvia the RA walks in.

The blunette immediately recognized the expression on Lucy's face, she's seen it many times before and she smugly pulled out her bullhorn. "LUCY HEARTFILLIA AND NATSU DRAGNEEL ARE CAUGHT PAST CURFEW. BOYS AND GIRLS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HANG OUT PAST 10:00 P.M. PLEASE REPORT TO CAMPUS OFFICE PROMTPTLY AT 7:00 A.M. TO RECEIVE DETENTION." Juvia looked at Lucy's face of pure horror compared to Natsu's annoyed expression and laughed evilly.

* * *

**A/N: **Heyy, I'm hope you guys aren't too confused with what's going on. Feel free to tell me what's confusing in your review, I'd be happy to clear things up. Hahaha, but not too much that it'd ruin the story. xD I also hope that I'm doing justice to Jellal, he is one tough cookie to portray. Alright, the **shout-out corner** is here to end things on a happy note.

**BridgeBurn100** \- How do you like them apples? I updated one day earlier than expected, take that wait time! I loved your review btw, that was hilarious. xD

**WelcomeToTheAnimalParade** \- Yeah, I've been trying to get my sister to love anime but no, she's being lame. :P Also I love your stories, keep them coming! :)

**Iceberry2666** \- Awww, that was such a sweet review. :D Thank you for the support!

**OhMigawdFairyTail **\- Haha yeah, wouldn't it be cool if your fave characters were real? Thanks for your review!


	11. The Atermath of Juvia's Smug Rage

**A/N:** I hope you guys accept my biggest apologies. I feel really bad for not updating for so long and saying I'll post a new chapter every week. I'm really sorry, but thank you so much if you still will read this! School ends next week so I will definetly have enough time to update weekly, I promise! I already have most of the plot planned out and I'm excited to share it with y'all! Also I should note that RA stands for Resident Assistant and they are student leaders. They keep order, serve as an advisor to students who live in their residence hall, organize events, and generally work to maintain a positive living and learning community. As you can see, Juvia isn't the typical caring RA. xD

* * *

**Chapter 11 **–** The Aftermath of Juvia's Smug Rage**

My professor with the deep, loud voice and rusty orange hair let off a huge laugh and started rolling on the floor at my comment.

"Are you serious, Laxus and Mira have started going out with each other? Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine them together. Last year in my Physics class they hated each other so much. They would always try to beat each other to class to see who had gotten the highest grade for every single test." Gildarts shook his head and slowly sat crisscross on the floor, still slightly shaking with laughter.

"I know right?" I grinned back, leaning against the whiteboard I was currently cleaning.  
"Cana caught them kissing in the storage room during the break in their shift and from there it was history. Everyone at The Sub knew about it before the end of the day."

Gildarts sighed, "Cana's always had a big mouth. I tried to teach her that gossiping was wrong but somehow after all these years she still ends up knowing and telling the latest secrets." He wailed, "Am I a bad father?"

"Don't worry about her, she'll grow out of it," I assured him. I look at the clock and see that it's already 5:00 pm. I mentally pump my fist in the air. "Hey Gildarts my times been served, I'll see ya tomorrow alright?"

I see him get up and brush the dust that has collected on his pants, "Oh geez, it's already been an hour? Ok, go on ahead and be free. You're a hard worker Natsu, but you also know how to have a good time, I appreciate people like that." He waved goodbye and as I was almost out the door he added, "Just try not break curfew with your girlfriend again."

I replied with a glare and walked out into the hallway. _Sure, Lucy is practically my best friend other than Gray but that doesn't mean we're a thing, _I mused as headed out of the Mathematics Building. _Speaking of Lucy, I should text her and see how her first day of detention went._ It was hot outside so I briskly jogged over to the nearest clump of palm trees for their shade.

"What's up? I'm starved so wanna grab a bite to eat? I wanna hear about your day." I happily waited for her reply and got it a few minutes later.

"I'm ticked and tired and all I wanna do is read. I'm afraid that I'll be quite grumpy, how about another day?"

There was no way she was getting out of dinner! I know that if she starts reading she forgets to eat, so if I don't insist she won't have any food. No food? What a tragedy.I shivered at the thought. "That's ok, you don't have to say anything if you don't wanna. Just meat me at Zeref's Barbeque at 5:30. Hahaha get my pun?" I whistled as I put my phone in my back pocket, I'm sure that I can lighten up her mood.

* * *

We were sitting next to each other on a sky blue picnic blanket in Hargeon Park and Lucy currently has her face buried in her hands. It was a beautiful evening, the sun was shining down the last of its warmth and the smell of spring was in the air. I wanted Lucy to enjoy it but her body language was the opposite of happy. I silently much on my steak and listen to her venting, hoping that she'll calm down.

"It's not fair, your get the coolest professor for detention while I get Professor Aquarius! Just because I accidentally triggered her allergy to peanuts while eating a peanut butter cookie the first day of class doesn't mean she has the right to hate me. For two weeks I have to clean her fish tank and clean her desks with a toothbrush, all the while listening to classical music," she grumbled.

I have to admit, that sucks. (But I wasn't going to tell her that, I value my life. Lucy unfortunately seems to have developed some violent tendencies thanks to Erza.) Prof. Aquarius hates everyone besides Juvia because she's on the swim team.

I tried to comfort her, "Look on the bright side. For our detention we only have to help our respective professors for two weeks from 4 to 5 pm. And that excludes weekends!" To cheer her up I proceeded to stuff 6 whole marshmallows in my mouth and said, "Snuggle bunnies" although it came out more as "smuurggle hurggles."

I saw her crack a small smile. "You know Natsu, you always seem to find a way to cheer me up." What I didn't expect was a big piece of steak to my face. She giggled, "That's for getting a way cooler detention professor, but really, you're the best."

Lucy's smiling face made me melt and there was no way I could be mad at her for that. She's smiling and that's all that matters right now.

What should have taken our meal 20 minutes took more like an hour. We kept joking with each other about the smallest things that I could only chew for a moment or two. The sunset and cool, crisp air alerted us to how late it was.

As we were packing up Lu asked, "Hey, wanna come and interrogate Erza with me? It'll be fun and you need to work on your procrastination skills."

I inwardly groaned, I have a 15 page essay due next Monday and it was already Friday. I should work on that but I decide messing with Erza is more fun, ahem I mean important.

* * *

Lucy unlocks her room and no matter how many times I've been here I'm always surprised at how messy their dorm is. Haha, I bet you thought I was gonna say clean but their room is a 9.5 earthquake zone- literally. Lucy's desk is covered in books, pencil shavings, and who knows what else while Erza's whole bed is a big mass of sheets and pillow pets. I don't even wanna talk about the floor. Opposite to common belief, Gray's and my room is spotless- it even smells like orange spice.

I grin as I walk over to Erza, she's like the big sister I've never had and it's great being the little sibling. Then I notice something's not right. It looks like she's napping on her desk with her head on her arms, but she isn't alright. Beads of sweat have collected on her forehead- and then the convulsions start.

* * *

**A/N:** Know what I've decided? Starting from now on I'll give a shout-out to not only people who review but also people who fave this story because they're cool too. :) Now without further ado, the **shout-out corner**!

**LonyB**, **Kookiebuds**, **hayakisecret10**, **sanguinepigeon**, **MAILORDERCOWBOY**, and** MintDreams** \- Thanks so much for the fave! I enjoy y'alls usernames. :D

**BridgeBurn100**\- Don't give up on Gray, he has his reasons! :)

**WelcomeToTheAnimeParade** \- Thanks for the sweet review! Have I told you how on point your username is? It's awesome!

**xXRoxanneXx** \- Heyy thanks for still reading this story, your review was awesome! Also congrats on the 100+ reviews for your story. :)

**Iceberry266** \- Ahhh I can't believe this got put in your junkmail, oh well, I'm glad you made it here. I love your reviews! :)


	12. Road Trippin' With Her On My Mind

**A/N:** Why does my computer have to be located in the basement of all places. It's summer here but ironically every time I enter the room a mini-blizzard hits me square in the face. Moral of the story- always bring a blanket and a piping hot mug of tea.

* * *

**Chapter 12 **–** Road Trippin' With Her On My Mind**

I sprint over to Erza's desk, almost tripping on her calculus book along the way. When I got to her side she was mumbling incoherently.

"Candles… I… mean to… am… sorry…"

I wasn't used to seeing her helpless. It's so unnerving. I just want to see Erza back to being her normal, confident self. "Hey, Erza, you gotta wake up. It's just a bad dream ok?" I say the last part gingerly. Lucy told me Erza's had some really terrible nightmares in the past two weeks. But for some reason she never remembers what she imagines.

"Natsu, Lucy?"

Her familiar voice cuts through my heavy thoughts.

"What are you doing here? I thought you guys were eating dinner or something," she asks with surprising alertness.

"How are you feeling?" I ask tentatively. Erza isn't acting like a girl who has just had convulsions. She looks like a regular girl studying for tests, with her hair in a messy bun and a mug of tea by her side.

"I'm fine, tired of studying for all of this nonsense though." She motions to her desk and jokes, "I feel like some of my brain cells have just died."

Lucy and I exchange concerned looks as our eyes silently have a conversation. We both are worried about her but don't know what to do.

All three of us sit in awkward stillness for a few minutes until Erza breaks the unusual silence in the air. "Lucy do you mind calling Gray? He hasn't returned any of my calls this past week and the jerk even avoids me during class. He hasn't given me the silent treatment since elementary school, and that's only because I offhandedly said hockey was for losers."

Lucy sighs and leans back into her chair. "Lately he's been kind of grumpy, but let's see how this goes." Everyone waits expectantly to see what happens. On the fifth ring he finally is on the other end and Lucy turns it to speaker phone.

"Hey Gray, what's up? We were just wondering if you'd wanna hang out right now? Everyone's in my room and we were thinking of going to a movie or something."

"Yeah sorry, I'm not really feeling it today. Thanks for asking."

Lucy huffs in annoyance. "Ok whatever. Don't hang out with your friends. The Gray I know wouldn't have any qualms about it though."

"Well I guess I'm not that kind of person anymore," he says bluntly.

Her phone beebs, marking the end of the call. "He hung up-" Erza began. "The nerve of that brat. Don't you think I'm the one who should be mad at him, not vice versa? He's been moody to EVERY FRICKIN ONE OF US-"

Almost instantaneously we both tackle Erza, accidently knocking the breath out of all three of us. "Erza, stop yelling ok? I don't need more detention," Lucy growls between her breath at the squirming red head. In a softer but firm tone she says, "We're straighten this out, even if one of us has to knock Gray out once or twice for the truth."

Erza clenches her jaw as a single, angry tear makes its trail on her cheek. "Yeah, he'd better watch his back if he wants to have any of his friends left."

* * *

**Gray's POV**

Shoot, I think I over did it. No doubt I came off as a huge, insensitive jerk. We all have that time where we wish we could take back our words. Well, now was that time for me. (unfortunately this kind of thing happens quite frequently) I run a hand through my hair, thoroughly stressed and silently cursing. I worry I'm doing more harm than help. It's too late now, might as well continue on with the plan and pray to high heaven that I'm doing the right thing.

* * *

Hair messily sticks up in all directions as I rifle through my satchel. I'm in a grumpy mood as I make sure that I have everything for the road. Energy drinks? Check. Dark chocolate? Check. Phone? Check. And most importantly- my helmet (it acts like a speaker) that lets me listen to some of my favorite alternative punk bands.

I stuff my feet into a pair of worn-out combat boots and grab a leather jacket as I head out of my dorm. Halfway to the parking lot I realize I forgot my keys. This whole situation has affected me more than I thought. Or maybe it was the fact it was 5:30 in the morning.

After 5 minutes of scrambling to find my keys I finally make my way to my motorcycle. The sight of it makes me smile a bit, after months of Ultear having her hands on it it's mine again. My sister claimed I was quote, "irresponsible and therefore the older sister gets to keep it." Her logic was so wrong, but every time I tried to get it back she hid it. How could you hide an 8 feet, 400 pound machine you ask? Well, let's just say Ultear has an annoying talent for hiding anything. Mom finally made her return it and in hindsight I really should've asked Mom first. Would've saved me from angrily throwing an egg at Ultear. Oops.

* * *

After two pit stops for gas and a whole lot of miles, I finally find the exit I was looking for. I almost missed it had I not previously slowed down to change the song. (Trust me, any artist who sings about toaster ovens is definitely on something.) Exiting the ramp from the freeway I see the sign I drove 6 hours and got up at 5 A.M. for. Feelings of relief and exhaustion wash over me, but then I think about what lies ahead. Trepidation replaces the relief I felt moments before, and whether I like it or not nervousness has ingrained itself into my bones.

The sign says the name of Erza's early childhood hometown. Rosemary Village is in 15 miles.

* * *

**A/N: **Ughh, writing about motorcycles makes me want to drive one really badly. Too bad I'd have to buy one myself, I'm utterly... rich! Just kidding (I wish lol) Moving on, here is round 11 of the **shout-out** **corner**.

**SkyDrakov** and** GrayzaForever990** \- Thank you guys for the fave! :D

**WelcomeToTheAnimeParade** \- Lol your reaction xD As you can see Erza is perfectly... fine? *cues dramatic music

**Iceberry2666**\- Yeah, she's ok! That's Titania for ya :) *for now mwahaha

**KittyBlaze** \- Thank gosh we share the same view :) Btw your username reminds me I really want to own a cat. Since I have no money I'll just kidnap my friend's xD

**MAILORDERCOWBOY** \- Sorry for the shortness, I tend to have a short attention span sometimes. *curses YouTube xD* Love your profile pic too! :)

**erza scarlet19** \- Thanks for your sweet review! :)

**Joey Klay** \- Hmm, the irony is pretty funny actually xD But you know what they say, opposites attract and Erza does have her fun loving side :D


	13. Revelations

**A/N: **Guess what I found out? Grayza Week is August 18-25, just like last year! Although this time of last year I didn't even know what the heck Grayza was, much less Fairy Tail. I lived a sad life before I knew anime and manga, haha just kidding. But I do have to say that IMHO anime and manga are a lot better than regular TV shows and popular books.

* * *

**Chapter 13 **–** Revelations**

Erza happily waved to the incoming figure who was wearing a simple plaid shirt, dark jeans, and a baseball cap that said 'Les Punk' in neat cursive.

As he came within ear-shot Erza teased, "You're looking cute, but what's with the hat? It's not like you to be rebellious."

"Actually," he smiled, "It's for you. When I first got to Crocus I saw it and knew I had to get it for you," he said as he leaned over and placed the cap on her head.

"Jellal," she began, "You know you didn't have to do that. Thank you"

To his surprise Erza gave him a quick hug and as she pulled away he felt her soft, scarlet tresses brush against his arms. With that one gesture he felt warmth spread to his cheeks and he couldn't help but feel happy. "So Erza, any particular reason why you wanted to hang out?"

"Naw, I just wanted to be with someone who doesn't a) raid my mini-fridge for food and b) bugs me to do everything with her." Jellal raised his eyebrows in fake surprise; of course he knew who she was talking about. "And besides, you're out of college and more mature."

He gave off a small laugh, "Well thank you. But speaking of maturity I was quite immature back at Ryuzetsu Land. I'm sorry for accusing Gray; I just didn't want you to get hurt."

Her smile faded a bit upon hearing Gray's name. "Well, hey. You apologized so we're all good. I guess you aren't the world's most contemptible jerk." He opened his mouth to protest but she put a finger to his lips, "Didn't I just say you're forgiven? Come on, let's go see what trouble we can get into."

* * *

**Gray's POV**

Despite what the name says, Rosemary Village is NOT a village. It's like the guy who named an ice land Greenland and a green land Iceland- the names are complete opposites of what they actually are. Rosemary Village is more like a budding metropolis area. As far as the eye can look there are shops, towering buildings, restaurants, and suburbia all around the outskirts of the small city.

Walking down a crowded sidewalk filled with other pedestrians I feel pretty pleased with myself for making it here on time. Thinking out loud I say, "It's about 11:30 a.m. so I have plenty of time to look... for what?" I frown; realizing that if there is a population of about 400,000 there's no way I'm finding anyone who knows about Erza.

_Geez I'm an idiot_. I put a hand to my face, feeling a headache coming on. _But what he told me doesn't add up, dang it I'm so confused. _What I really want to do is punch a wall, have the pain cover up all my fears- even if it's just for a moment. Instead I resolve to explore the city, maybe run into someone like one of those sappy rom-coms Erza made me watch awhile ago.

Sudden movement catches my eye, I see a girl with a white bow in her hair sprinting towards me with a cloud of dust chasing after her. Stepping away from the crosswalk I squint my eyes to get a closer look. I realize the cloud of dust is a bunch of journalists and camera people right as the girl comes to a stop besides me.

"Shit, shit, shit," she says with increasing volume. I look over to see what her problem is, _oh the light's red. Gosh she's impatient_

Smirking I say, "Language, look at those kids over there. You were trying to say shiitake mushrooms right?"

"Oh shut up smart-ass who cares about little kids. I need to get the hell out so will you please help me?"

"Why would I do that? They look like nice people," I say, motioning to the thunderous storm of feet that was ever-getting closer.

She sighed, "I would punch you right now if I didn't have a reputation to withhold. Just, just help a girl out."

I look at her pleading face (although I know it's just an act) and give in. "Fine, follow me." I say while watching the light. I immediately ran when I saw green. Breathing hard, I try desperately to think where I parked my motorcycle as I try my best to dodge people, stray cats, and traffic. Running through a cramped alleyway I turn a hard right, relieved to see a familiar looking parking lot.

Not bothering to look back I toss a helmet her way and she mutters something about me being a law-abiding, golden boy. As I put the kickstand up I retort, "Helmets, they save your unthankful soul, now let's go." She proceeds to get on like a pro, _at least she's been on one before_, and I hit the gas.

Right before we get out of the parking lot journalists hit her with a bunch of questions. "Miss Mikazuchi, what do you think about the new law? "What is your position on schools receiving more tax money?" "How's the budget coming along?"

Speeding along a side-street I shout, "Hey where do you want to go?"

"Know where Tumbleson Beach is? It's about 20 miles from here, just go on the freeway and I'll tell you when to turn."

* * *

I pull into another packed parking lot and I finally spot to park. I hop off, put the kickstand down, and proceed to stretch as I enjoy the view. The beach is a lot like the one at home, but the ocean has a deep, marine blue color that captivates you and the salty wind burns into your mind. I'm never forgetting this place.

"Sooo," I say a bit awkwardly, realizing that this girl has been with me for the past hour or so.

Extending her hand she says, "I'm Kagura and thanks for saving me. Those news people get on my nerves. GOSH, they even follow me when I'm trying to buy frickin' groceries," she says, rolling her eyes.

"Haha yeah, the news can be quite dumb. If you don't mind me asking, why were they shouting politics at you? I'm Gray by the way."

She looked at me skeptically, "Are you kidding? I'm the second youngest person to be elected mayor. The youngest is a girl named Meredy, that damn-"

"Woah hold up a minute," I interrupt and give her a skeptical look. "You mayor, no way." I know it's rude but I can't hold back the spasms of laughter that are in my throat.

She proceeds to stick her ID in front of my nose, it indeed says 'Kagura Mikazuchi – Mayor of Rosemary Village'

"You know what, I don't even wanna know how you got elected," I say grinning. "You probably threatened to kill everyone if you didn't win or something."

"Naw," she replies. "It's more like folks around here prefer brute honesty over prim and proper."

"You know what, you remind me a lot of one of my best friends," I say thoughtfully as I cross my arms. "Like Erza you say it how it is, although in the past few years she has started to filter her thoughts."

Something like recognition registers in her eyes. "That's an unusual name," she says tentatively. Kagura ventures, "Is her last name Scarlet?"

"Yeah, actually it is. Do you know her?" I ask quizzically.

In reply she walks over to a nearby bench and sits down. Hands shaking she whispers, "I can't believe she's alive."

* * *

**A/N: **And that's how it ends. Mwahaha I love cliffhangers, although only when I'm writing them. (Hypocritical, I know xD) And I won't be able to update next week because I'm on vacay- but I'll be back home in my freezing basement the week of July 13th! Now onto the **shout-out corner**. (I really should call it the shout-out section or something. Naw, too late now. xD)

**GrayzaForever990** \- Thanks for that sweet review! And lol, sorry for my absurdly long, lazy absences. I'm back on track now though :D

**WelcomeToTheAnimeParade** \- Yas, thank you for contributing to the atmosphere of dramatic! xD

**Yungsun** \- Haha I try to keep things exciting. Thanks for your review :)

**Iceberry226** \- I made myself jealous for making Gray have a motorcycle. I should've given him a mini-van or something xD

**arabella** \- Glad you think the story is funny- thanks for the nice reviews :D

**GrayzaLover** \- :) right back 'atcha

**Fairy Fan** \- It's a secret, mwahah. Actually I really don't know when it'll be done xD

**ErzaScarlet999999999** \- Oh my holy lots of 9s xD Anyway thanks for the fave :D


	14. Tell Me Why

**A/N: **I'm back, and I was attacked with plot bunnies. In truth I was gonna end this pretty soon but then something popped into my head and I couldn't get it out. xD

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Tell Me Why**

I stare at Kagura with a slightly confused (but some would call derpy) face. I sit down beside her and ask, "What are you talking about?"

She doesn't answer; instead she looks down at the sandy trail that leads down to the crystal-like ocean water. We sit in silence for a few minutes until she mumbles, "Sorry for spacing, geez you're probably thinking I'm crazy for thinking she's dead."

She was looking a little glum, even the white bow on her head seemed to sag a bit. To get Kagura back to her pert ways I say with a grin, "Well actually I've always thought that."

It worked. She laughed and said, "Shut up and let me explain myself." She then proceeds to say in a more serious tone, "Growing up, the only neighbors I had were 30+ years old, except for this girl named Erza. Same age, same birthday, same school, she even stayed at my house for most of the year. Everyone in my family considered her as a member. But all things come to an end, and for her it was too soon. I'll never forget the June 8th that happened 7 years ago. I rushed home after school to check up on Erza who had a mild case of the flu, but when I got there her house was burnt beyond repair. Debris and wood was scattered everywhere."

Kagura closed her eyes and in a quieter voice she began, "I felt guilt, guilt that maybe if she had stayed at my house that day none of this would've happened. Yeah she was sick, but she would've fared much better at my house than hers. Erza's parents were jerks, negligent. They never spent time with her, they were always away doing business, loving money more than they ever loved her. Of course the one week they visited their "precious" daughter was the week were she died. Hell, guilt still eats away at me... but now you're telling me she's alive. The news down-played it as a rare accident, I suspect they wanted to cover the presidential debate more than figure out why one house collapsed in flames. No bodies were found so we all assumed the worst happened."

It was my turn to be floored, almost none of what Kagura told me added up to what Erza's said about her past. My mind was going into overdrive, causing me to have a slight headache.

One: Erza said her parents were the kindest people ever.

Two: She never said anything about her house being burnt down.

It doesn't make sense, who's telling the truth? Of course Erza herself, but how could Kagura make up this impossible story on the spot? Wait, before Erza came to Magnolia to live with her aunt and uncle, she mentioned that she had a nice foster care family. Of course, maybe it's possible that what Kagura said was true. Natsu, Lyon, and I met her at school when she was 12, and Kagura said it happened 7 years ago so that would make Erza… (awkward pause in my thinking- math was never my forte) 12. I think she spent only like two weeks or so with her foster family. The time fit perfectly, almost too perfectly, and that's why this was still all a gamble. Assumptions, assumptions, assumptions. That's all I could make.

I've heard enough, if I left right now I could make it back to Magnolia before sunset. I could see if I was right. Maybe Erza and I could figure out, well, a lot of things.

But before I rushed off, I needed to make sure not to leave Kagura stranded. If I did I'm sure I'd wake up with a black eye. "Do you need me to bring you home? I really should get back."

Kagura stood up and handed me a piece of paper that had her phone number on it, "When you have time call me. You're a cool guy, and I'd love to see Erza. And naw, my car's over there." She motioned to a car that I had to squint to see.

No. Freaking. Way. Her car was a shiny red Maserati without a single spot of dust. The wheels were so bright it was like looking at the sun. She totally stole tax money, but hey- I don't live here. I jokingly flip her off as I drive away, maybe I should become mayor one day.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at Fiore University:**

"Lucy, I'm booooooored," whined an incredibly annoying Natsu.

The scholarship student sighed deeply as she tried not to think of the many ways she could "lovingly" strangle him. "Natsu, stop throwing that tennis ball around it's going to murder some-"

She was immediately cut off as she barely dodged an unwanted ball traveling at the speed of light. She didn't have to think twice before she pinned Natsu to the ground. "What is your problem? I'm never letting you in my room again if you harass me every second." Lucy crossed her arms and shivered, "It's like you're a little brother or something." To an only child, this was a terrible idea indeed.

"Awww c'mon Lu, I was just trying to lighten your mood. You've been studying all day, don'cha have any fun?"

Natrsu grinned up at her and Lucy's heart skipped a beat. If she was being honest it was more like it stopped working properly. _Gosh, way does he have to look so cute whenever he smiles like that? _The 19 year old knew she shouldn't, but she kinda wanted to share her first kiss with that smiling dork. Natsu's hair was spread out on the floor, heat was radiating off him, and looking into his perfect dark eyes made all her walls and sense of reason come crashing down. _It's now or never_, she thought as she put her hand gently on Natsu's broad chest.

Then the moment was ruined as Gray threw open the door and almost broke the handle. He had crazy helmet hair that stuck up more than usual and he spoke twice as fast. "Guys I really need to know where Erza is because I just need too-" He took a big gulp of air and was about to begin again when he noticed the two's compromising situation, "Ahhh, umm, am I interrupting something?" Gray slowly backed away toward the exit.

Lucy practically jumped off Natsu and stood up so fast she almost fainted. "Geez no, everyone does this with their friends. Totes normal, haha." Lucy felt her face heat as she pointed a condemning finger at Natsu, "That idiot was distracting me from writing." _Never mind I'm blushing to high heavens. _"Oh and uhh, Erza's at the park."

"Thanks, that's all I needed to know." They watched Gray run off as he called back glefully, "Tell me all about you and Natsu later!"

_I knew he wouldn't let me off the hook._ She sheepishly looked at Natsu, _what does he think about this horribly embarrassing situation? _Lucy was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt something get dropped into her hand. She looked down and realized it was Gray's phone, but what was on there made her face instantly change from rosy red to ashen gray. "

* * *

That trip back home gave me plenty of time to think. Racing through campus I feverishly try to summarize all my facts- and guesses. About halfway to Magnolia I remember Erza mentioned the name of her foster brother. His name was Jellal. It seemed impossible, but how many Jellals are there? As far as I know, one. And I know he isn't to be trusted.

I slow down to a walk as I see the sign that says 'Welcome to Hargeon Park'. I know it's a bad habit but whenever I'm nervous I talk to myself. And this time was no exception. "How am I supposed to tell her, just be all casual like 'Oh hey Erza, I saw you're old friend who thought you were dead! And you're house burnt down.' This was not going to be easy, but I finally settle on just being honest with her.

I make my way to the entrance of her favorite spot in the park. It's a quiet place where a small river carves its way through the forest. It's usually accompanied with a small breeze that smells faintly of lilacs that come from the Tigertall Mountains.

The practice conversations I had with myself were shattered. I see Jellal kiss Erza. What really kills me is seeing Erza kiss him back, albeit briefly. And as he walks away Erza sees me, standing there like a fool.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Natsu looks at me with a serious face and asks the one thing I never want to relive, or have to explain, or remember. "Why does this website say Jellal is working on the Layla Heartfilia case?"

* * *

**A/N: **Whew, that was a lot of dialogue. I tried to make it interesting though xD I am officially tired of typing haha. And now it's onto the **shout-out corner**.

**PinkKoala213** \- Thanks so much for the fave! Oh and you're back to writing, awesome!

**BridgeBurn100** \- Ahhh sorry for making you wait! If only I could type in my sleep xD Hope this update was worth it :D ;)

**Grayza990** \- Aww thank you so much for that review! Stay awesome right back 'atcha :)

**WelcomeToTheanimeParade** \- You're reviews are too funny- they kill me every time xD Actually so does your profile pic- it's kinda s-s-scary o.O

**MAILORDERCOWBOY** \- I'm love suspense- although it's hard not to make everything comedy xD Thanks for liking my story :)

**NALU** \- Some Nalu just for you, lol I rhymed xD

**Guest** \- Plot twists are life haha

**Grayza Fan** \- Update? Check !


	15. Contradictions

**A/N:** Have any of you guys watched or read SAO? I'm literally dying of laughter whenever I read the reviews. They criticize show's flaws in such a funny way that there needs to be a whole quote board for them. My fave? "_Just like in the last season, the animation here is still really good. The backgrounds look detailed and the fight scenes still look stunning, even if there were a few questionable choices with the character designs (I'm looking at you, dollar store Darth Vader, androgynous Kirito, and Sinon's ass)" _Don't get me wrong, I like it well enough there are just a boatload of plot/script changes I'd love to do. xD Sorry for the tangent haha

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Contradictions**

Seeing his perfect face twist in agony brings her back to reality. Out of all the people in the world to see her like this, it had to be Gray. She bites her lower lip and waits for the oncoming onslaught.

Gray speaks surprisingly calmly, "Hey, was I interrupting something? I seem to be doing that a lot lately."

Despite knowing him for more than half of her life, it was hard to read him. His face remained expressionless and Erza realizes what a mess her friendships have become. Guilt pricks her, sending chills down her spine. If only she had tried harder to understand him, because what had been a simple problem had been dragged out to become a trap she couldn't avoid.

Erza looked straight into his eyes, "I, I don't know what to say." She wasn't going to apologize to him, after all technically it was Gray who distanced himself first.

"I think I have you figured out and then straight out of left field I find out you've been lying about your past. Do you not trust me enough to tell the truth?" He spits out his last sentence like its poison.

Feeling her blood pressure rise she sharply counters, "Why does my past concern you? I thought your knew me well enough that lying isn't exactly my style."

"Well I thought so too, but everyone has their secrets. Does Kagura ring a bell? What about your house being burnt down?" He angrily sighs, and as an afterthought he says, "Also if Jellal was your foster brother then why were you kissing him in the first place?"

Erza spoke quickly, she had to explain herself before he made what happened even more awkward. "First off, I was only with my foster family for a few weeks. Since foster care is usually temporary my "family" treated me just like guest, especially since my uncle and aunt were out of the country and I needed a place to be until they got back." Getting the air cleared (regarding that issue at least) felt nice, although that name was tugging at her buried memories, struggling to come to the surface.

Words kept tumbling out of her mouth, and she couldn't resist a jab at her slightly insane friend. "Second, are you high? If my house had burnt down don't you think I would be with my parents?"

Gray's eyes flashed in annoyance, "That's the thing! What happened to your parents? I'm not talking about your aunt and uncle, I mean your biological ones."

Despite trying to keep a calm demeanor, Erza was definitely struggling_. For some mysterious reason he's agitated about my past, but there's no real reason to be. _She glared daggers at him, "Stop, stop interrogating me like you know what's best. My biological parents died in a fire when I was six, don't you think that's good enough of a reason for not wanting to chat about it?" The 19 year old was caught up in vague, sad memories that she was almost shouting. "I just want to remember the good times alright. Am I selfish for wanting that?"

By this point the raven haired boy had also lost his cool. What came next was something he'd deeply regret later. "To be perfectly honest, yeah, you're selfish for wanting that. Everyone has horrible, tragic moments. But you know what, that's life. If you can't handle what's been given to you, fine. But you know what, I don't want to be involved in your life if every time I don't know whether the words coming out of your mouth are true or not."

Those words cut through her, splitting her heart wide open that it felt like she was physically stung. "You know what I mean, it's not like that. Don't talk down to me, pointing out my flaws, I already know they're there. But you keep pressing the matter, it's like you're not done with your job until you find every single one." She strode over to him and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. "I don't want to be with you either, it's not every day you find out your best friend for 12 years is actually an insensitive jackass."

His right hand gripped Erza's, and in a quiet voice he said, "I'm tired, really exhausted with this back and forth. You're so stubborn it's crazy, and I've quit being stubborn for you." He extricated her hand from his shirt and placed it at her side.

"I should mention that I met Jellal before that incident on the pier. The weekend before Ryuzetu Land he approached me on campus, saying he was investigating a case for his law firm, Marvell and Strauss. He said he was an old friend and he showed a letter you wrote him to prove. Jellal said you sometimes had flashbacks concerning the past, and he thought you might be able to remember something important about his case. He wanted to trigger you're memories, and he wanted me to stay away from you so I wouldn't accidentally trigger something off. It seemed shady, but then I remembered you before our first concert at The Sub, how you were unconscious on the floor. I didn't want you to experience that again, and I thought Jellal would be better able to help you. Remember that whole thing about keeping you at the school and furthering my hockey career? That was all a hoax to keep you away from me, I thought that was the best way but saying it aloud I realize how idiotic I was."

He grabbed her hand again and pulled her closer, so close she could stare straight into his eyes that resembled midnight blue water."I know you deserve better than this but," he closed his eyes and gave her a soft kiss, his his lips only lingering there for a second, "this is likely the only one I'll have with you." He pulled out of her reach and ran, faster than he had in his entire life.

Stunned, all Erza could do was look at Gray's retreating figure. The tears that she had kept under wraps all this time finally bubbled to the surface. It was a short, breathtakingly painful cry. She bitterly thought, _Contradictions, I'm so full of contradictions. We're all so full of contradictions_.

She wiped the corners of her eyes and sank to her knees in the soft grass. She stared at the small river, remembering the last time she had cried here. That was 12 years ago, and the boy who had comforted her so long ago this time wasn't going to be there for her.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I know, before you guys all bombard me with "**wtf what about Natsu and Lucy?**" let me just squeak in that they're coming first thing next chappy. *sighs in relief* I feel like I had to clear that up so I won't get murdered in my sleep or something xD Let's move onto the more pleasant topic of the **shout-out corner**.

introverse - Thanks for the fave! :D

Iceberry2666 - Yeah, I've totally skipped chapters before too! I'm so confused with everything until I finally figure out why a month later xD (ok maybe not that long haha)

Bridgeburn100 - Haha yes you. My concerns about getting murdered are mostly because of you. But hey, motivation for the writer right? xD

Welcometotheanimeparade - I looked up Yato, and my face still remains like so o.O (probably because I'm almost an ice-cube it's so freaking cold here haha)

MAILORDERCOWBOY - Your review was really awesome, thanks so much for leaving them!


	16. Company Is The Best Kind Of Medicine

**A/N: **While opening the door to my garage I noticed there was a sticker on it that said, "Certified by the IDA or International Door Association" I'm thinking wth, that actually exists? That certification does not help me feel any better about the quality of the door xD

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Company Is The Best Kind Of Medicine**

Lucy didn't want to have this conversation with Natsu. She really did not want to answer his question. Heck, she'd even listen to Natsu's hour long monologue of all his favorite pizza and burger joints in order to avoid the topic. She swore to herself she would never EVER ask him again what his favorite restaurants were, but this was a special case.

However, seeing the intense expression on his usual happy-go-lucky face, Lucy knew she wasn't getting out of this one.

"Layla was," she hesitated and fought with herself to find the right words to say. She continued saying, "Layla was my mom, but she was also my best friend. Throughout elementary and middle school my friends would always at me whenever I said I couldn't hang out because I was with my mom. But I didn't care, she was one of those people who always listened and always forgave. She cared and loved me that it covered for both her and my dad. The June 8th that happened seven years ago is burned forever in my mind. I was up in my room doing homework, when I heard one shot echo throughout the entire house. She was shot clean through." Her voice caught at the last part, "I didn't even get to say goodbye, I will never get to experience all the things I wanted to do with her."

Lucy sighed and her voice was laced with anger. "And now my dad has hired another lawyer, even though we had done all we could do to find her murderer. My dad and I have always clashed, both too stubborn to compromise with each other. We argued a long time over the phone, but in the end it's his money. He's just opening up old wounds."

Natsu knew saying 'sorry' wasn't going to cut it, so rather than focus on what she lost, he wanted to say something about how she overcame it. Impulsively he grabbed her hand, "Lucy, you're strong. Despite what's happened you always look after people like they're so precious. And I think maybe your dad hasn't come to terms like you have. "

Lucy gave a small smile, "That's the thing, to cope I wanted people I met to feel like they belonged somewhere, because if I was surrounded by joy then pain couldn't reach me. It's a kind of therapy for me, because if I stop and think about myself then I don't know if I'll be able to stop the tears sorrow."

Natsu looked at her thoughtfully, "I know exactly what you mean. This is a crazy coincidence but my dad left me on that exact same day, 7 years ago. Believe it or not, I was a pretty shy kid. But after the Fullbusters took me in, I changed. To fill the empty hole my father left, I had to be cheerful. I never wanted anybody to feel the same way I did, so empty that it felt I lost a part of myself. But you don't have to bury your troubles, I'm right her in case you need a hand to hold." He reached out and tucked a golden strand of her hair behind her ear, "There" he grinned, "it looked like it was bothering you."

She squeezed Natsu's hand in thanks and stood up, "I think I'm gonna take a quick walk around campus. I thought that I had gotten over her death, but I think all I really did was push it in the back of my mind." Before she left she looked him straight in the eye and said softly, "And Natsu, I'm not the strong one, you are. You experienced a very similar thing, but you're compassion is genuine. I feel like I'm only being nice to help myself."

The salmon haired boy looked at the place where she stood and sighed. What she said at the end annoyed him, and he wasn't going to stop until he proved her wrong.

* * *

***Thawk*** The girl at the river felt a sharp pain at the back of her head. As she spun around to find her attacker she swore she was going to break their arm, or maybe their neck too. Once Erza caought sight of who it was she almost fell over from surprise. There was no mistaking the girl who was the no-nonsense manager of the band Underrated that was currently on hiatus for the busy semester. Erza glared at the little pipsqueak and pointed an accusing finger at her, "You know you could've just said my name instead of smacking me with that rolled up newspaper."

Wendy smiled apologetically, "Sorry Big Sis, I said your name like 5 times but you were kinda a space cadet back there. This was the only way I could think of."

Erza just blew at her side bangs to let out her frustration. She really didn't want to deal with Wendy after the whole shenanigans with Gray, but she sat down in the grass and motioned for Wendy to sit. Despite all the little sister antics Wendy did to her (like hit her with newspaper rolls and such) Erza had slowly begun to enjoy Wendy's presence ever since she had met her.

She looked over at the smiling girl beside her and noticed that indeed Wendy had her usual suede polka dot backpack that was filled with notebooks, markers, and her signature business cards. "Also didn't I tell you not to call me Big Sis? It annoys me."

"That's precisely why I do it."

"Don't you have better things to do than bug me?"

The usually mature girl gave her a big smile. "Nope, I get so tired of being proper that you're the perfect person to just be a kid with."

Erza laughed and lightly punched Wendy's arm, "Shut up, you're lucky I don't that I don't lovingly strangle you."

"Haha, I did it," Wendy cried. "Pay up, I could really use 5,000 Jewels right now."

With horror Erza looked at Wendy's outstretched hand. One time before a concert, Erza and Wendy were waiting for the rest of the team to show up. They grew so bored that they started a pathetic Truth or Dare game that consisted of a grand total of two people. At the time Erza questioned Wendy's somewhat sketchy dare that dared Erza to accept the bet that she would owe Wendy 5000 Jewels if Wendy managed to make Erza laugh after she had cried. It was so ridiculous at the time, but thinking about it now, inserting a bet into the game was a stoke of pure genius.

The red head grumbled under her breath something about Wendy being a sleazy, greedy entrepreneur and handed her the money. That amount might not seem like a lot, but to a poor college student with an insatiable sweet tooth it was a fatal blow.

"Actually, that's not why I came here," Wendy confessed. "It was a total accident but I was taking a nice stroll when I kinda overheard you and Gray's blow out. I was going to slip away quietly but you looked sad I wanted to cheer you up."

"Oh, that nonsense," Erza said tiredly. She leaned back on her arms and stared at the sky. "Half of the time I didn't even know what he was saying and the other half didn't know why in the world he was angry. Something about my past and me lying."

Wendy bit her lip, not sure whether if what she was about to say would be received well. "I think both of you are being stubborn to the point where you two are hurting each other with wounds that may never be able to close if you keep this up. I don't know who is in the wrong, probably both of you." She closed her eyes and said quietly, "I just don't want you to live with the regret of giving up on someone."

* * *

Walking home Erza stuck to the motto of 'out of sight, out of mind' in regard to Gray and Jellal. Talking with Wendy was nice, and she felt better after chatting with her. The girl hummed a tune to the newest song on the radio and avoided the cracks in the sidewalk like she used to do as a kid. She didn't want regrets, but she also didn't want to always live in the fear of making them.

* * *

**A/N: **This is just a reminder but Grayza week starts next Tueday! It's from August 18 to August 25. I'm so excited and instead of doing one-shots for the prompts I'm just gonna draw them. So on tumblr next week don't forget to search grayza week! The prompts are kinda lame but shhh, don't tell anyone I said that. xD Oh and the FT wiki only had a comparison that said 100 Jewels = $1 USD. My apologies to you guys who don't use USD! If you wanna try and convert that you can go to a cool currency website called xe,com Wow, that was such a nerdy recommendation I'm sorry xD Ok moving on, here's the **shout-out** corner.

**BridgeBurn100** \- Gosh that the best review ever. That's all I have.

**Welcometotheanimeparade** \- Oh I know right?Even I don't know exactly who I'm rooting for. To say I'm on both their sides would be such a cop-out xD

**Iceberry2666** \- Haha yeah I lightened up on the angstyness. Afterward I noticed this story under romance and comedy and I'm like, "shoot, better lighten this up" xD

**Absolute-ZERO999** \- Even though it doesn't say have Grayza anymore, great pen name! Zero is my fave character from another manga I adore :D

**HyunA4Minutes** \- Thanks so much. It makes me happy to read your review :)


	17. Sincerity, Mostly

**A/N: **I've seen in other stories where it portrays Erza and Gray as "parents" to Wendy, which I think is cool and all but it seems more like they'd be older siblings that Wendy could look up to. Whatever the case, she's grown on me.

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Sincerity, Mostly**

Natsu leaned back in his so that only two chair legs were on the floor while the others were suspended in the air. On his desk were 2 apple cores, 5 empty chip bags, a boat load of sandwich crumbs, and 10 chocolate wrappers. He firmly believed in the power of brain food, but for this one occasion he was stumped. The eager boy wanted to do something insanely awesome for Lucy after her sad mood yesterday, but nothing special came to mind during his lunch break.

He didn't have a car so it had to be close. Also he had to keep in mind that absolutely under no circumstances was he allowed to bring Lucy to anything that had to do with food. Basically he had taken her to too many restaurants and he was determined to avoid the subject. He knew she liked reading, and watching movies, and shopping, but those were all things that he had done with her plenty of times. Unconsciously he grinned as he thought back to the first time he went to the mall with Lucy. He actually enjoyed shopping and the face Lucy made when he bought more stuff than her was priceless.

While contemplating his many ideas his roommate and best friend came into their dorm and slammed the door so loudly it made Natsu lose his balance. His head slammed against the carpeted floor and sitting up felt like a mini whiplash. Normally he would chew Gray off and tackle him, but a better thought came to him. His eyes lit up as he asked, "Do you know what would make Lucy incredibly happy?"

Putting off his annoyed expression for his friend, he frowned for a second. Buying time as he thought of what to suggest Gray teased, "You're asking me for dating advice?"

Natsu's face flushed red, "Shut up. Just because I like her doesn't mean the same for her. For all I know I'm like a kid brother to her." Crossing his arms he continued, "And plus why shouldn't I ask? You're the one who has dated before."

It was Gray's turn to say shut up. He went over to his drawer, taking his time to carefully look for what he wanted. Finding bright red strips of paper, he grinned and handed them to Natsu. "I think Lucy would like this. I got them from Lyon but something came up and he gave them to me. I don't have a use for 'em anymore so this is perfect timing."

Curiously Natsu read the small letters that were printed on the tickets. His eyed widened and he yelled, "You're a genius!" He gave Gray a fist bump and rushed to go put on a his nicest sneakers and a collared shirt. What he had received were two tickets to go a traveling art exhibition showcasing Fiore's art classics. He had seen it advertised on a couple of billboards, but it had never crossed his mind to go. He wasn't really into the whole art scene, but Lucy was an Architect major, and he figured that she would like that kind of thing. It was open today from 16:00 to 00:00, so he wanted to go find Lucy and surprise her. Noticing two extra tickets he tossed one to Gray, "You should come too."

The boy who loved cold weather watched an excited Natsu almost run into the door, so eager to find her that he almost forgot to open the door. He gave a small smile and went to go change into hockey gear. Those tickets had been meant for someone else.

* * *

Lucy was vegging and she loved it. Currently she was sprawled out on the couch with her hair in a messy bun wearing a plain T-shirt and sweatpants. She was thinking about getting herself a third cup of tea, but that would require getting up. Her dilemma was soon solved when she heard three raps on the door. She groaned and slowly got off the amazingly comfortable couch she and Erza had bought yesterday and made her way like a zombie to the door. They had a rule that said whoever was closest to the door had to answer it, and unfortunately the couch was closer than Erza was. She muttered something about moving it further away and opening the door she was greeted with a shock. Lucy couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was Natsu, no big deal, but there was a catch. He was dressed in his nice dark blue jeans he almost never wore, an ironed buttoned up shirt, and he had actually combed his hair for once in his crazy life. Suddenly Lucy felt really underdressed, which was usually the opposite whenever they hung out.

With one hand in his pocket Natsu gave her a broad smile that could barely contain his energy. "So guess what Lucy? Literally 10 minutes ago I got tickets to an art exhibition and I think you'd really like it."

Stunned for a bit, Lucy looked at him blankly. There was no way Natsu got them without him having stolen them, just one cost 10,000 jewels. Giving him a suspicious look she questioned him as to how he came up with the funds.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well I didn't buy them, but I didn't steal them either. Gray gave them to me!"

_Ahhh, so that's how he acquired them. Of course Gray would have them, he actually saves his money like I do_. Out of the four oh them it was common knowledge that Natsu was the diva of the group. Seeing his closest that's close to bursting proves the case. And she won't even talk abou his two dressers.

About to open her mouth she realized that Natsu's figure was not in the door way. Hearing a commotion from the direction of her bed, she looked closer and realized Natsu was in her closest with an intense gaze. "Wha- what the heck get outta my closest! It's a total mess, so close the door before everything spills over like a volcano!"

Natsu jogged over and handed Lucy her favorite skater skirt, a white flowy top, and ebony combat boots. "Ok Lu, I'll be waiting outside the door. I think with art exhibitions everyone dresses up a little bit. Not that you don't look great now." She blushed at Natsu's last comment as he shot her a big thumbs up and excited the room, careful not to slam the door.

She looked down in amazement at the outfit she held in her hands. It was something she would never have thought of, yet it was definitely on point. She sighed and wondered how she would ever catch up to his constant enthusiasm.

While Lucy changed, a certain red head was smirking at her desk as she watched how the event unfolded. "So Lucy," began Erza as she rested her hands against the back of her head, "this time I definitely think this counts as your first date, don't you?" Seeing her friend intentionally avoid the question she tried again, "Oh hey, do you mind if I come to? Natsu gave me an extra ticket and I could use a break from homework." Lucy shot her a skeptical look and Erza quickly said, "Oh don't worry, I'm not gonna interrupt you lovebirds. I'll probably sneak Wendy in and hang with her."

"Hello, earth to Erza, I'm not dumb. I know you and Wendy talk about us behind our backs and will probably stalk us." Lucy rolled her eyes and fake coughed in disgust. "I think you guys even came up with a ship name."

"Us?" Erza wiggled her eyebrows ridiculously.

"Stuff it, I'm leaving now. I will murder you're family if I catch you sneaking around behind me." Lucy glared at her friend before joining up with Natsu.

Erza sighed. Well that was one reason why she wanted to go. Her friend was paranoid when it came to her and Natsu, probably from all the teasing she got from her and Wendy. Honestly though, it was just to get some fresh air. Maybe.

* * *

**A/N: **School. Begins. Tomorrow. Shoot me Anyway, there was this crazy mini-wind storm that left a lot of people without electricity. While out and about I wanted something to eat, but literally at every restaurant that has power it's packed. And then my mom drove accidentally out of the drive through. (Read: I got no food unfortunately) There was no way we were getting back in that line of a nightmare xD Ok ok, let's move onto the **shout-out** corner.

Thanks so much for the fave **Mira-san7**!

**Absolute-ZERO999** \- The show has Erza lecturing everyone so much I needed to scale that down. FT gets old with all its running gags **ie: Juvia in general blahhhh**

**BridgeBurn100** \- I'm not even gonna mention how late this chappy is... xD aghhhhhhhhhh

**Iceberry2666** \- For some reason I always love your reviews, they're literally more energetic than Natsu xD


	18. The Word That Leads To Rejection

**A/N: **Have I told you guys how much I love the horizontal line feature thingy? It literally is a Fanfic writer's best friend. xD

* * *

**Chapter 18 – The Word That Leads To Rejection**

This is normal. A hockey stick in my hand and the ever-present sting of the chilled air. Yet there's this emptiness that pounds on my heart, hitting faster and faster until I feel like I'm going to explode.

I spot the puck come flying towards me and as I rush to it I brace myself for the swing. That is, until I see a held out hockey stick. My momentum makes it impossible for me to slow down, the only thing I can do is twist my body so my shoulder takes most of the impact.

"Fullbuster, snap out of it and look me in the eyes," bellows an all too familiar voice.

I let out a little groan before staring up at my coach. "Sorry, I'm kind of a mess today" I mumble half-sincerely.

Coach Elfman opens his mouth about to go off on a rant, but he somehow resists the urge. "Your passing skills are that of a novice and as a bonus you're making up your own position. What I'm saying is that your playing sucks. Look, I know crap happens but the moment you step foot into the rink, know that the team and I expect 110% from you. You're lucky that practice ends in two minutes. Just don't do this," he motioned to all of me, "ever again. Understood?"

I stand up shakily and am slightly annoyed at the thought of all the bruises that will appear the next day. "Yes mom," I say grumpily and walk off into the locker room to get my gear.

"That was such an epic practice dude," my teammate gleefully says with a slap against my back. "Your performance was a throwback to junior high."

I glare at Sting with an openly annoyed expression. "Whatever, everyone messes up. I seem to remember the game in high school where we lost the championship because you were waving to your girlfriend from the stands."

I hear a snicker at my comment and Rogue pipes up, "Yeah, that was cocky and dumb rolled into one. And for the longest time you denied waving, saying that the shot was clearly impossible to block." He snorts, "Years later you finally admitted it. Mainly because Coach threatened to take away your candy stash if you didn't."

"Ughh you guys won't let me live this one down," Sting complains. "It was just so embarrassing I literally convinced myself that didn't happen. It's like my brain rewrote my memory, but if Yukino said I did it then I guess there's no denying it."

For some reason I frown at his explanation. Especially the word rewrote. I tune out the two bantering with each other as I figure the best way to fit my gear into my bag. That word brings me back to my high school psychology class. It was fascinating, yet I only remember bits and pieces. How humans behave, their relationships with one another- that class surprisingly helped me to gain a new perspective on people in general.

Walking back to my room, a thought begins to creep into my brain. I try to push it down but it crawls back to the forefront even more forcefully. I look at the evening sky, blowing out a light stream of air and marveling at its vivid color. Orange and yellow are prevalent, but a light shade of red seems to dominant tonight. I gather up my courage and head back to change into nice clothes. I shrug trying to shake off the nervous feeling rising in my chest. I guess the only way to know is to ask.

* * *

I whistle in amazement. I take one step into the entrance of the Millennial Art Museum and my mind is blown. People don't need to be an art buff to appreciate this place. The stonework is impossibly detailed and the lighting showcases that the walls are gilded with gold. Essentially the building was made with a touch of the supernatural.

I take it in slowly as I try to adjust the scratchy collar near my throat. On more than one occasion I was tempted to cut it off, but every time I am prevented by my mother's haunting words. "If I ever see you dismember the clothes I give, you are never coming out of my house alive."

Slightly shuddering at the thought, I realize I have bigger problems to deal with. I never took into consideration that the MAM would be crowded and well, bigger than the Queen of England's Palace. "It's near to impossible to find her," I think glumly, but at the same time I'm kind of happy. Maybe I won't have to talk to her after all. With a wry smile I turn around to leave until I spot a small head with an uncanny hair shade.

I stop in my tracks, if the girl with pigtails and leather backpack somehow managed to sneak in, then that means a certain red head is the culprit. "Aghh if she's here this is going to make it 100% more difficult. Lately I've been picking her up from school and driving her home because a) both her parents work and b) my practice and her soccer practice ends at the same time. I don't mind it, I get paid for gas money and her home is 20 minutes from campus, but what I do mind is her tendencies to pry and tease and be the most annoying kid in the world all the while making you love her.

Out of the corner of my eye I spot the infamous rule breaker and try to calmly walk towards her. Inside I'm panicking, not knowing how to say what I should've. All the rehearsed lines I was going to say went blank and before sheer panic envelops me I'm face to face with her magnificent brown eyes.

"Can, can- uhh." I cringe at my superior awkwardness. "I mean, hi. Can I talk to you?" I say as confidently as I can.

Over her initial surprise she smirks, "Well you can talk to me."

I grumble under my breath, same ole' sarcastic Erza is still here. What was I expecting. "No really though, it'll only talk 10 minutes of your time."

"I seem to recall you saying something about 'I don't want to be involved in your life,'" Erza says, mimicking my voice. "But whatever, I'll hear you out ice-for-brains

I cringe; she hasn't said that particular pet name since 4th grade. "Let's just find a room that we can talk in without having to shout. And you-" I stare pointedly at Wendy. "Please just take pictures of Natsu and Lucy?" She gives me thumbs up sign and proceeds to ask people if they have seen a guy with weird pink hair.

There is silence as we walk opposite the cloud of people streamlining toward the next exhibit. Finally Erza asks curiously, "So how did you know I was here?"

"I have my ways," I say to her vaguely. But really it was just and educated guess. Natsu clearly had an extra ticket in that pocket of his.

We turn right and find ourselves in an empty room devoid of anything besides the arguably the most famous painting in the world, _The Tragedy of Mavis and Zeref. _Everyone knows the grand, fatal tale of the two lovers. I silently snort; of course we end up in this room. It seems as if fate enjoys irony.

Closing my eyes for a moment, I say the words that I held back because of pride. "Erza, I am so sorry. I didn't understand your situation, and it made me so confused that I didn't want to. A remark about re-writing today turned my "almighty" perspective 180 degrees. A lot still doesn't make sense, but I do know apologizing does."

Erza takes a step back, "Whoa there buster, I umm, appreciate your apology but I'm really confused and honestly still hugely ticked off." Crossing her arms she continues, "I've been waiting for your answer ever since that day, why are, or where you so agitated about my past?"

I stare at the floor, struggling to come up with a decent explanation. "It's because I thought you were a liar. You've always had these nightmares you could never remember, and when I found you on the floor before our show at The Sub, that was the catalyst to me wanting to know what caused you those nightmares."

My mouth moves quicker and the words just spill out. "When I met Kagura at your old hometown she said the complete opposite of what you remembered about your parents. And then when your house burnt down that's when I lost it and had to ask you for the truth. Then that day I asked you, you said your parents died in a fire but you denied that your house burnt down. You don't even know who Kagura is but I believe all the things she said about you and my patience broke when you denied all of it." I quietly say, "But today I realize I think why you deny it. I don't know the details and forgive me if my assumptions are totally wrong, but I think you literally rewrote some of your sad memories, I just don't know how you did it and I have no evidence. All I know is your not purposely lying or trying to be dramatic and I want to make things right again."

She looks at me one last time and without saying a word or looking back she disappears from my sight.

My hands are shaking and the laugh I try to shake off the hurt with ends up being a sob. A fierce distorted, disjointed sob that I've never experienced before and suspect won't ever feel again.

* * *

**A/N:** I can't believe it's chapter 18 already. Just so you guys know this story only has a few more chapters left. I feel like I shouldn't say that but I don't want to be like **"THE END!"** suddenly one day. It's just a little heads up. Haha speaking of the subject I thought it would be really funny to put a The End after the last paragraph. But really I as the author would only think it'd be funny. Everyone else would kill me. xD Up next is the **shout-out** corner.

Thank you for the fave **AzureMarie**! And thank you to everyone who has followed. :)

**BridgeBurn100** \- Mmm yeah school is annoying. I mean, can you believe how many doctors there are considering all the extra school they need to go to?

**AbsoluteZERO999** \- This was totally a Grayza chapter. There wasn't even a mention of Lucy xD

**Bird person** \- Thanks for the heads up on pacing. It's hard to make everything cohesive as sometimes it takes me a while to update.

**FairyTailErza12** \- lolololol I love your profile pic- it literally made me laugh aloud it's so great. And I'm totally guilty of binge reading too xD


	19. My Best Friend Is A Smart Ass

**A/N: **I finally have had a stroke of genius when it comes to the plot line. So the story's mostly mapped out! Let's now hope that I don't forget all of it xD Why such a low-vote of confidence on my part? It's cause everyday I'm not able to remember where I put my phone 5 minutes ago. It's a problem.

* * *

**Chapter 19 – My Best Friend Is A Smart Ass**

The chill night air feels welcoming. It envelopes me as I briskly walk out the MAM's back entrance. I don't know where I'm going. It feels as if the physical and emotional sides of me have split, and right now I have no energy to piece them back together.

Shivers run down my spine as make my way towards Magnolia University. I realize I should've dressed in warmer layers than just a thin, long sweater and rolled up jeans. With my head down and arms crossed to vainly keep me warm, I barely notice the route home. The sidewalks blend together along with streetlights that dimly shine on well-worn roads.

I love living in Magnolia. With a population of about 700,000 it was considered a major city, but it wasn't as big as the capital Crocus that had 6 million or so. It has the reputation as being the music capitol of Fiore. Any day you can find free concerts with musicians hoping to make it big. Of course that's not all it has. Cozy coffee shops and major retailers line the streets, and it's a major hub for many young adults such as myself because of the excellent colleges and relatively low crime rates.

Smiling slightly at the sight of campus, I proceed to make my way to Magnolia Fountain and sit on its border, my back faces the fountain while my legs dangle over the edge. I close my eyes and listen for a second to the rushing water that soothes my thoughts. I can finally think.

I hear Gray's words echo in my mind, "I think you literally rewrote some of you sad memories." I unconsciously shake my head at his suggestion. _I'm an idiot, _I think to myself. I should've stayed and asked him to explain more. Kagura, lying, going to my hometown- I understood none of it. So instead of replying I left because I didn't want to deal with him. _I guess I'll ask him when I see him again, or maybe it's best if we stopped seeing each other._

I open my eyes with a start, the thought slipped in so naturally I immediately feel a sense of guilt. My hands grip the stone under me until my knuckles turn white. When have I become such a monster?

* * *

I pump two fists Natsu style into the brilliant sunlight that greets me with a winning warmth as I walk out of Advanced Physics class. Getting a 94.8987 was practically unheard of in Professor Aquarius's class. What's with the decimals you might ask? Well this particular prof likes being difficult, ask anyone who's had her and they'll tell you she's such a hard-ass. True story.

Brimming with excitement I can't wait to see Lucy's face at when she hears me tell the great news. Everyone in our class knows Prof. Aquarius has it in for Lucy. There's a rumor her long time off/on again boyfriend is a blonde, and since Lucy is the only blonde in the class, she gets targeted whenever the prof needs to let off some steam. Sometimes I stand up for her, other times I'm a bad friend and just watch- it can get really entertaining.

Looking up, I squint my eyes to check the time on the imposing clock tower that can be seen wherever you're on campus. It's a phenomenon in its own right; of course everything is when it comes to the builder of the clock. Lucy adores the great architect Zeref and says she'd marry him in a heartbeat, I'm always the one to tell her he lived like 100 years ago. In her defense she says he lives in her heart.

The time says 11:33, I have about an hour before lunch with Lucy. As I weave my way though the passing students to my room I think about what to do next. _Homework? Naw, maybe I'll check out that new doughnut shop on 133__rd__ Street, or maybe I'll-_ My next idea is cut short as I notice a suspicious looking character out of the corner of my eye.

I don't have time to run, so I full on dive to the side and ungracefully land in a one of MU's many decorative bushes. Peering through the leaves, I see a confused Gray stare directly at my direction, then shrug and walk away.

_That was close, too close. _I grimace at my cowardice, not to mention the twigs digging at my sides. I decide to be a loser and stay in the bush a little longer, a) to make sure Gray doesn't see me and b) to contemplate life. I've never done it before so I might as well try now. It's a great story to tell the grandkids.

It's been a two weeks since that night at the museum. It's still the same with Lucy and Natsu, but with Gray, well as you can see I've been avoiding him. It's not usually my style to hide, but honestly I'm scared about what to say to him. The times we talk we always end up hurting each other, so what would be different this time around?

Later that same night when I got back to my room I listed what I knew was true about my past in order to tell Gray the next time I saw him. 1) My parents both died in their photography studio because of an unexpected fire. That's all my other parents (technically my aunt and uncle) would say. 2) I stayed with Jellal's family for about two weeks in foster care while my parents were in the country of Minstrel. 3) I remember my biological parents were nice but everything before is really hazy, even my brother Sho I don't remember that well. He left to military school when he was 15 and I was 5. He sends letters, but I haven't seen him since then. He loves travelling around the world and there's nothing I wish more for than to see him again. At the start of college he sent a letter saying he wouldn't be coming back like he said it would. It might be another 5 years…

Brushing off that depressing thought, I carefully look to make sure a certain Fullbuster isn't around and all ninja like I crawl out of the bush. Other kids give me strange looks, but I just smile and wave all casually like everyone dives into bushes for fun.

* * *

The girl with the infectious laugh is indeed laughing at me right now. Usually I join in too, I swear Lucy could be a comedian, but I was actually trying to tell her a serious story.

It had started off well enough, I got to be smug and see the priceless look on her face when I told her about my test grade. Then it all when downhill from there. While staring (and waiting) at the conveyor belt in order to grab our favorite sushi, Lucy was able to pry out of me my status with Gray. I honestly wanted her to give me advice about him, but after hearing about me and the infamous shrub she went hysterical.

Currently she's doubled over in the booth across from me laughing her heart out. In indignation I stuff her favorite sushi that she has waited 10 minutes for into my mouth.

"Are you serious, did you leave a dent mark?" she asks amusedly. "You have to show me when we get back." Only after was she done with her second fit of laughter did she notice what I had done. "Omygods why did you eat that? Erzaaaa," she whines as she throws an ikura egg at me.

I deftly catch it in my mouth and smile at her. "Sharing is caring," I say sweetly and add, "If you don't tell Natsu or Gray about that little incident then I'll get you a dozen fresh doughnuts from that new shop." Almost as an afterthought I request, "Oh, and I need advice on Gray. I won't feel so guilty for not talking to him if you would've done the exact same thing if you were in my position."

My best friend perks up at the word doughnuts. Besides our motto 'sisters before misters' we thought up one of our own, 'doughnuts before bronuts" We think it's pretty clever.

"Well you're not gonna like what I say because I'm pretty sure I've told you this before but, why don't you just talk to him? Don't make it a big deal; tell yourself it's just a conversation. You know Gray's a chill dude, he would never hate you. So what's there to lose? If you work things out great, if not then you still haven't lost me and Natsu," Lucy says thoughtfully.

I look at her and give her a small smile. "Yeah, that's a good way to look at it. If we're gonna be friends again it will happen, and if it doesn't then it's not like the end of the world." _It might possibly be though, we've shared so many memories over the years, _I think darkly_._ "I may have made this way too big of a deal. Dang Luce, when have you become so wise?"

"I have another wise idea. If you don't want to be alone with Gray I can always hide in the bushes." Lucy barely holds her laughing in when she delivers the last line.

"Gods don't start this again," I say half serious, half jokingly. _Something tells me she's never gonna let me live this one down._

Getting back to a more serious voice she says, "Also if you and Gray are disagreeing about your past, why don't you call your parents so they can clarify things?"

I stare at her blankly for a few seconds. Why didn't I do that at the very beginning? I fake hit my forehead on the table a couple times. "This is unbelievably dumb. Can things possibly get any worse?"

With a deadly somber tone, a tone you only use when you tell the news of a close relative or friend's death, Lucy deadpans, "Well, you have bush twigs in your hair."

* * *

**A/N: **I left Erza's reaction up to what you guys would imagine xD Also... **Special shout-out to Absolute-ZERO999 for being the 100th reviewer! **Ok, it's not like I'm this review-hungry author but I just thought 100 is kinda a special number. Reviews are just kinda this nice extra bonus to the authors who have worked hard on their story and a good way to receive feedback. I try to read/review your guys's stories too whenever possible :)

Thanks for the fave **Shemar893** and **Thirteen Hadley! **And thank you for those who followed.

**FairyTailErza12** \- I know right? For a hw break I'm thinking I'll read this _one_ fanfic and then 2 hours later I wonder what I have done to my life o.O

**BridgeBurn100** \- I'm glad you thought it was great! haha you're awesome too :)

**IceBerry266** \- I wait for the new volumes to come out, but on Tumblr I came across it &amp; thought I'd incorporate that in there. It's so sad cause they're so cute together

**PinkKoala213** \- Thanks so much for binge reading! :) haha I usually don't do it myself or I start feeling really guilty about all that time...


	20. The Hunt

**A/N:** So it's November already and I think I only updated once in October. I blame it on school, I'm sure a bazillion other authors here have to. So since school is the common denominator, I think Mondays should be part of the weekend so I can actually update more. Wanna elect me for president/prime minister/the whole government? xD

* * *

**Chapter 20 – The Hunt**

I break into a big grin at the sight of one of my most favorite people in the world. She's wearing a simple lace collared shirt with faded jeans and awesome shoes. I jog over the rest of the way and teasingly say, "Hey, you're finally wearing that shirt I gave you!" We have a tradition that on the first Monday of every month we give each other a gift that has anything to do with clothes, whether it be shirt, jeans, socks, or hats- we're always on the lookout for the best. "I gave that to you in April, did Erza steal it out of jealousy?"

Lucy sighed, "That's all you have for your greeting?" She gives me a disapproving look and continues, "You gotta be more on the lines of like 'Hey you're lookin' so fine you blow my mind' or something like that."

I hold up my hands in surrender, "Ok, ok, try this on for size. I love you no matter what you wear, as long as I'm with you there."

Lucy develops the faintest blush on her cheeks as she raises an eyebrow, "You're stepping up your game, I like it." She grasps my left hand and interlocks it with hers, the contact sends an electric feeling crawling up my arm and I'm addicted. The pressure from her hand lasts less than a second as she springs back and deftly wraps my scarf around her neck. She smiles coquettishly, "But so have I."

"Aw come on, just because its spring doesn't mean it's not cold out." As on cue the breeze picks up and instinctively I shiver as goose bumps race up my exposed neck. "But it's you, so I don't mind. Anyway, we have a pre-teen to pick up don't we? Let's head over to your car, I really could use that seat warmer feature right now."

"Actually I forgot to mention this minor detail to you but I'm car-less today. Gray is using it so we're gonna have to walk," Lucy says apologetically. She continues, "But hey, we're getting our exercise for today. It's only like a twenty minu-"

I interrupt her with a 'wait a minute' and squint at her shoes. "Those look a lot like mine, man if I had worn them today we could've matched." I frown as I continue to stare and suddenly I realize that scruff mark from the other day looks awfully familiar. "Thief, those are mine! When did you get them?" I cry.

Lucy smiles and ruffles my hair. "Natsu, I've had these for months. It' cool how a piece of foam can make my foot fit into any shoe. It's magical," she says cheerfully.

"Wow, that's amazing Lu, I'm gonna have to try that with Gray's shoes."

A fit of laughter escapes her lips and I expect to her to say something like, 'actually I stole your whole wardrobe.' "I'm kidding, there's no way I want my feet to look that big, here." Lucy proceeds to rummage in her messenger bag and tosses out my shoes.

I skillfully catch them and smirk, "I always wondered why you bought the exact same pair of shoes and painstakingly tool the time to recreate them? I'm impressed, you even copied the scuff marks. How much time do you have on your hands anyway?"

Her face pales and then reddens, "You jerk, you were playing along the whole time!"

I shrug my shoulders and innocently say, "You shouldn't have stolen my scarf then."

* * *

I've never set foot onto the campus of Malcolm T. Preparatory School, but anyone who knows anything has heard about its little "curse". It all started a year ago when the school decided to require uniforms. So one student took decisive action and spray-painted the entire Fariy Law (Magnolia's version of a constitution) on the huge, century-old entryway doors. To sign off the culprit wrote, 'Change the code and I'll leave you alone, maybe'. Needless to say the school searched and searched for the troublemaker, but all they came up with was that the artist liked Cheerios- don't ask me how. The delinquent proceeded to paint on various places in the school, but the final straw came when the principals' dog Poochie-Kins's fur "mysteriously" became a hideous shade of green. Rumor has it the principal was in tears as she begged for the dress code to be revoked. The anonymous hero is known simply as, "the Saint," to the grateful students, which is pretty ironic considering people say things like, "Did you hear the Saint made the grass blue?" or "How did the Saint manage to get the classroom's desks on the room again?"

I'm pulled out of my thoughts as Lucy tugs on my sleeve, pointing to the two stone pillars that mark the entryway to the school. She's giggling, and upon coming closer I can't help but laugh too. Engraved on both pillars are plaques that read 'Malcolm T. Preparatory School,' except the right one was spray-painted over so it read, "Welcome To Purgatory Students".

"Like it?" A petite girl wearing work-out clothes and carrying a sky-blue sports bag makes her way towards us. Wendy's eyes sparkle as she says, "Everyone's reaction is priceless. Anyway, where's your car? My appetite is that of a teenage boy, which is a blessing as well as a curse."

I shake my head at the little delinquent, and wonder how a girl with near-perfect grades and captain of the soccer team could be this ruthless.

As if reading my mind she smiles, "It's all thanks to you Natsu. You kept telling me pranks you pulled in high school that I wanted to try, and then one thing after another happened, adrenaline rushes are great." She shrugs, "It's also nice to be called a saint."

"Well you'll grow out of it," is all I say. One half of me is impressed, and the other half begrudges the fact that she's the one having all the fun. I lower my voice so Lucy can't hear and say, "Ready for Operation Tchaikovsky?"

She winks and gives a thumbs-up in response.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I stare intently at the various flavors of ice cream. Should I get mint chocolate chip with fudge or should I go with my usual of the Coffee Mocha Blast, it even came with real chocolate covered coffee beans.

Wendy finally steps in and orders for me, probably to rescue me from the dirty looks the other customers are giving behind us in line. "All waffle cones for us, medium size. I'll take vanilla bean, she'll have the Coffee Mocha Blast, and a friend who's still coming will take the Raspberry Birthday Swirl," she says politely.

The cashier is none other than Cana Alberona. Her dad Gildarts owns the shop and named it Cana after her. She gets really annoyed if anyone tells her how cute that is, and the regulars know not to say anything. Sometimes Natsu and I come hang out here just to see if some unaware soul mistakenly remarks about her name.

With cone in hand, I search for the best seating among the crowded little shop. The brick walls create a retro vibe and the army green seating plus mahogany accented items creates a warm and cozy atmosphere. The problem with a perfect atmosphere like this is that it can get a little too cozy, like right now for instance.

"What about that high table over there by the window?" I point out to Wendy.

She dismisses my idea and points towards a table more toward the middle. "Naw, I think this would be a better place." Before I can protest that there are already people sitting down Wendy is by their side. I see them nod their heads and walk over to the spot I had suggested moments earlier.

I join Wendy at our new table and say, "I think in your other life you were a master thief." She just nods in agreement and I'm about to say something like 'pride cometh before the fall," when I hear the faint tap of a microphone being tested.

All across the room chatter fades as a familiar voice clears his throat and says into the mic, "This is working right? Um my name's Natsu and I'll be playing a couple songs for a special girl today." Cracking his knuckles like he does before every performance, he takes a deep breath in and begins to play.

He starts it off fast with lots of energy. His posture is perfect with back straight and feet to the floor, yet sometimes he breaks posture when he leans forward with the melody. While he continues to play, I am swept off to Fall, even though it's the first of May. I am taken back to the day before college started and mistakenly think the school gym is a dorm. Then the craziness of classes starts and too many times I was tempted to cry from the stress. In a barely perceptibly slow section I imagine the first time where Natsu purposely hide my textbooks so I would have to come with him to the theater to see a movie.

The song never lets up, just like rush of classes and swirls of falling leaves. And as quickly the song began it abruptly ends. With the new song I am swept off again to the more mellow moments of spring. We're on hiatus with the band, classes have settled into a comfortable groove, and despite the ongoing drama with Gray and Erza, Natsu and I remain constant. Whenever we're together we laugh enough for the whole world and then some. With two extroverts it's always high-energy, except there's those moments that we learned to just take it slow. Like that one night where we both were so wiped out form our two professors whom we were assigned to because of Juvia, that monster. Instead of ice skating like we originally planned, we just hung out at the mall and window shopped, walking slowly while sharing a cup of peppermint tea.

I hear the tap of the mic again, signifying he's finished but the sweet, soft notes at the end stay with me. "Just making sure it hasn't died yet," Natsu grins. He unconsciously flicks a hair to the side, something he always does when he's a bit nervous and continues, "The songs I just played are short piano pieces that Tchaikovsky penned in 1875, they are part of The Seasons, and each piece stands for one month of the year. The first song is called The Hunt, it stands for September, and that's a very precious month to me. That's when I first met my best friend Lucy. The moment I first saw her, I knew that my life would be changed. And it's only fitting that the next song I played was Starlit Nights that stands for May. I remember that time when we were so tired we went to the mall with only 5 dollars, ordered the largest cup of tea that we could afford, and just window shopped and admired the stars. Lucy you're gonna berate me for how cheesy I sounded, but thank you, for being such a precious in my life."

The only thing I feel is the heat rising from my body from embarassment. I can just sense that people are looking between me and him, and before I can sprint to the exit there is uproarious applause. Natsu waves to everyone as he makes his way and sits across from me. Thankfully people give us our space, but my cheeks are still so red it probably looks like I have a fever. "Natsu, you didn't' have to do that," I murmur as I stare down at my half-eaten cone.

"But I did," Natsu replies. He reaches over to tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear and begins, "Recognize the seating and the flavors? This is the exact copy of when after the first day of classes we came here." Something in my head clicks and I nod slowly, remembering that day.

"Hey, wanna go finish our cones outside and take a walk?" he says cheerfully.

We head outside and follow the sidewalk as we walk, "Thank you, Natsu, that was really sweet." I didn't know what else to say, my mind feels like it got blended and a sinking pit falls like lead into my stomach, probably due to a mix of nerves and sugar from the ice cream.

Natsu downs the last of his cone before he replies. "Lucy, I've liked you since forever. And whenever I'm around you I come alive, and as funny as this sounds, I'm addicted to you. When you leave I can't get enough." He brushes a piece of his hair to the side again and we come to a stop at a rusted bridge that stretches over the Vermilion River. Seemingly oblivious to the cars whizzing by, he grabs both of my hands and asks sincerely, "Will you let me be your boyfriend? I would be the happiest man alive."

His hands are bigger than mine, and it feels so natural with mine in his. I turn my head slightly downward, knowing this day would come- to not being able to look in his eyes and say a positive yes. "But this changes everything," my voice quavering. "What happens if it doesn't work out? We're gonna lose all that we've created." _I'm only nineteen, he's only eighteen. I feel so young, I want to live more life before being tied down_.

"Lucy, Lucy- I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't mean what I just said. Will you give me a chance to prove it?" Natsu's eyes gaze into mine and my hands break free from his to grip the railing behind me.

"Natsu, I know you're not lying, I just think we're both so young still. Can we just," my voice rises and I'm beyond nervous. I'm cut off by him brushing my side bangs again and as on instinct I close my eyes right before he gives me a kiss that's so light and only brushes my lips I don't even know if that would be considered one.

He steps back, giving me space once again. "We can take it slow. I'm not in any rush."

I blink hard, and cannot believe how gracious he is. "Thank you so much for understanding," I whisper. I unwrap his scarf from my neck and getting on my tip-toes I gently wrap it around his.

Natsu grins and says, "Stay right there."

I give him a questioning look and don't, he should know being on tip-toes is hard work. Nonplussed, he lightly tilts my chin upwards and licks the tip of my nose.

"You had ice cream on you nose."

I flick his nose and laugh. "Tease, you give me a half kiss and then have the audacity to lick my nose. So for invading my personal space it's only fair to give me a piggyback ride back to campus."

He good-naturedly grumbles about how ungrateful I am and kneels to the ground. He looks back at me, eyes shining and says, "Even though I got rejected, I think I've won you over."

I smile back and think, _yeah, you just might have._

* * *

**A/N: **Lucy and Natsu, such goofballs I love them. I made this chapter longer than usual to make up for my lame October stunt so I hope this was a good conclusion for them. Honestly if Lucy and Natsu ended up dating at the end I would be fulfilling every cliche and I would be ashamed to call myself a writer. It's bittersweet, just like Lucy's coffee ice cream *cries that they aren't official* Also chapter 21 will be the finale to This Crazy Ride. It's been so fun writing about these guys, but I just need a break from Fairy Tail. I'm disappointed in the direction it's going, I just want it to go back to the Team Natsu days. But whatevs, see this is why I should be the government. So then I could have Mashima make Juvia melt into the ocean and Grayza would be canon. Agreed? xD And here's to the **shout-out** corner! (I realize I didn't type shout-out corner last time, *whistles awkwardly because I can only half-whistle*) Also type "The Hunt" and "Starlit Night" into youtube if you want to see more clearly how Lucy's imagining all those memories. "Starlit Night" is really pretty, so at least check that one out!

**FranFranWriter** \- So for some reason the system didn't register until after I posted chapter 19, sorry. *whistles awkwardly again* It's cool this started on your b'day!

**ICEBERRY266** \- It must be annoying having to share the computer with your sister huh? I'm glad that you fought your way to get her from your sister's evil clutches xD

**Absolute-ZERO999** \- Erza does have her moments haha. But I can see where she's all stressed from Gray she isn't thinking super logically xD

**Viperhat** \- Yeah pacing is a weird thing. Honestly by the end I'm just like 'oh hope this makes sense' and then send it off to the world haha

**BridgeBurn100** \- Trust me, the finale is gonna be epic. Erza and Gray won't know what's comin'

**AmantesPatriae** \- Sorry for the confusion! Erza's parents did die, but she calls her aunt and uncle mom and dad because she's close to them

**xXRoxanneXx** \- I actually have hid in the bushes. I was playing hide n' seek with my cousins and they forgot about me so I was in there for like 4 hours waiting to be found- no joke, it was 4 hours xD

**WelcomeToTheAnimeParade** \- Awww, thanks for catching up on TCR! It always makes me sad to see my readers/fave authors/anyone really move on from fanfiction

**PinkKoala213** \- That's the problem I have with FT, there isn't any real character development, like we all know Lucy is smart, nice, etc but that's all she is, even after 50+ volumes. I like to imagine she's funny, and that Natsu is more than a happy-go-lucky guy

**That Awesome Indian Girl** \- Don't get me started on school- haha I've school tomorrow too *cries in a corner*


End file.
